Sous les yeux de
by Bleikaide
Summary: Tous les membres du Glee club de McKinley, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres personnages, connaissent Kurt et Blaine mais chacun d'eux a sa propre manière de voir le couple, de se le représenter. De quelle façon le font-ils ? Un personnage, un point de vue, un OS.
1. Puck

**Sous les yeux de...**

**Précisions avant la lecture :**

Les OS de ce recueil ne se suivent pas. Ils pourront donc être lus dans l'ordre que vous désirez et n'ont pas de rapport l'un avec l'autre.

Il est possible que je fasse référence à certains épisodes, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Certains sortiront entièrement de mon imagination et ne prendront pas place dans une saison ou dans un épisode précis.

J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture.

* * *

**- Puck :**

Puck, comme chaque personne qu'il connaissait, pensait que Kurt et Blaine représentaient le couple mignon et adorable par excellence, tel deux petits hamsters se dandinant ensemble en permanence. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé les voir autrement. Certainement pas sexy…

Sexy, ce mot le faisait encore grimacé. Honnêtement si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il penserait à cet adjectif comme premier synonyme de Klaine, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer aux deux jeunes hommes désormais.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Dans le bus les conduisant à Chicago pour les nationales, Schuester avait déclaré que aucun couple, hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, ne serait autorisé à partager la même chambre et il s'était ainsi décroché un regard outré de la part de Rachel et un commentaire déplacé de la bouche de Santana sur le fait que lui partagerait bien son lit avec mademoiselle Pillsbury alors pourquoi pas eux ?

Kurt et Blaine, contrairement aux deux jeunes filles, n'avaient pas réagi. Kurt avait simplement déposé un furtif baiser au coin des lèvres de son petit ami, puis s'était éloigné vers Mercedes, Rachel et Tina en tirant son énorme valise. Blaine l'avait regardé atteindre l'ascenseur en compagnie des jeunes filles avant de se rapprocher de Sam, Mike et Puck tous les trois avachis sur un sofa du hall de l'hôtel.

Finn en tant que pseudo-chef du glee club annonça, comme un gamin choisissant ses copains pour la partie de football de la récréation, qu'il avait déjà réparti les garçons dans différentes chambres. Puck leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit une carte magnétique des mains avant d'annoncer que les trois premiers qui le désireraient pourraient partager sa chambre. Sam donna un coup de coude à Blaine qui haussa les épaules avant de se lever en récupérant son grand sac de voyage. Artie roula vers Puck, son perpétuel sourire collé aux lèvres, et lui tapa dans la main.

Malheureusement Puck apprit bien assez tôt que partager sa chambre avec eux ne relevait absolument pas du rêve. Il appréciait énormément Sam, Artie et Blaine, mais cette colocation temporaire lui tapa sur les nerfs dès le soir même.

Tout d'abord, Blaine et Sam passaient beaucoup trop de temps devant le miroir et bloquaient ainsi l'utilisation de la salle-de-bain. Le premier enduisait ses cheveux étrangement bouclés de gel gluant durant un temps indéterminable tandis que le second ne se lassait pas de contempler ses muscles parfaitement dessinés sous tous les angles, à toute heure de la journée. De plus, même s'il pouvait le comprendre, Artie monopolisait également la pièce très longtemps, car son fauteuil l'empêchait de se préparer aussi vite qu'il ne le désirerait.

Puck se retrouvait donc à pouvoir utiliser la douche aux moments qu'il détestait le plus. Soit très tôt le matin quand il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester debout plus de cinq de minutes, soit très tard le soir lorsqu'il désirait uniquement se glisser entre les draps propres et doux que la femme de chambre avait changé pendant qu'ils écoutaient pour la énième fois Rachel leur chanter son solo. Il fut donc surpris de découvrir que personne n'occupait la pièce quand il rentra dans la chambre une fois la répétition générale terminée. Il sourit en commençant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son gilet et s'enferma dans la petite pièce.

Ce fut la première douche relaxante et agréable que Puck prit depuis son arrivée à Chicago. Il profita de l'eau brulante bien plus longtemps que nécessaire et ne stoppa les jets que vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brutalement et claquer contre le mur derrière elle. Puck soupira d'aise en se séchant et renfila ses vêtements. Il entrebâilla la porte menant dans la pièce principale pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Sa mâchoire se décrocha face à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Blaine était allongé sur son lit, Kurt installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses et ils se dévoraient littéralement les lèvres. Le châtain glissa ses mains sous le polo de son petit ami et caressa paresseusement sa peau halée. Blaine soupira d'aise sous lui et le pressa contre lui pour réduire au maximum la distance les séparant l'un de l'autre. Kurt sourit et le débarrassa du vêtement avant d'entreprendre d'embrasser chaque centimètre de son torse.

- Je peux enfin t'avoir rien que pour moi, susurra malicieusement Kurt en remontant pour mordiller le lobe d'oreille de l'autre jeune homme.

- Enfin, répéta Blaine en frémissant.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce et Kurt reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

Puck n'était pas complètement du style voyeur, il préférait de loin participer plutôt que rester sur le côté à regarder, mais il devait avouer que même s'il l'aurait voulu il n'aurait su détacher les yeux de Kurt et Blaine se tripotant à moins de deux mètres de lui. C'était juste si irréel. Si horriblement sexy.

Certes, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas prudes au point de rester à s'embrasser chastement pour le reste de leur vie, mais c'était en opposition totale à la vision du Klaine se noyant dans la guimauve qu'il se faisait d'eux depuis le début de leur relation.

Kurt déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Blaine avant de mordiller sa clavicule, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise son petit ami. Kurt sourit contre sa peau tout en laissant ses mains glisser de ses hanches à ses fesses. Puck ouvrit légèrement la bouche en suivant chaque mouvement de Kurt. Il devait rêver.

Blaine susurra quelque chose qu'il ne pu entendre et aida Kurt à défaire son haut. Puis celui-ci lia à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble et glissa entre les jambes de Blaine avant de jouer avec l'élastique du pantalon de jogging que l'autre jeune homme portait encore.

- Hé, ho, Kurt ! s'exclama soudain Puck en apercevant son ami commencer à baisser le vêtement. Laisse-moi quitter la chambre, mec !

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne s'intéressa pas à la raison de sa présence. Il lui jeta simplement un rapide regard ennuyé avant de retourner suçoter et lécher la peau sensible du cou de Blaine gémissant toujours faiblement les paupières clauses.

- Grouille-toi, Noah, soupira Kurt alors que Puck restait toujours planté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Il acquiesça inutilement et quitta la chambre en lançant un dernier regard vers les deux jeunes hommes avant de claquer la porte. Il remonta le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver refuge dans la chambre d'autres New Directions lorsqu'il croisa Sam qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, informa Puck en désignant leur chambre du doigt.

Sam fronça les sourcils et Puck reprit sa route.

- Où vas-tu, mec ? lui demanda-t-il en l'observant tourner au coin du couloir.

- Je dois trouver Santana.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le premier OS de ce recueil basé sur Puck.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous continuerez à suivre cette fiction.

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, je n'ai pas prévu de publier de jour précis. Ca se ferra selon mon avancement et aussi en fonction de mes autres fictions. Pour le moment, j'ai plusieurs autres OS de ce recueil en cours et j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps.

Normalement le suivant portera sur Tina.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fictions en attendant et à bientôt.

Merci de votre lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez une rapide review.


	2. Beiste

******Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**- Beiste :**

Shannon Beiste, contrairement à Will qui ne semblait vivre que pour et avec ses élèves, savait différencier vie privée et vie professionnelle.

Elle avait bien sûr remarqué le couple solide et sans histoire que formait Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson, mais ne s'y intéressait pas, même si elle avait aperçu quelques regards langoureux ou baisers volés au détour d'un couloir vide. Cela ne la regardait pas. Pour elle Kurt et Blaine étaient simplement un couple adorable.

Vraiment adorable.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Beiste fronça les sourcils en écoutant le discours - soit dit en passant très argumenté - de Kurt Hummel sur l'inutilité du sport au lycée.

Il expliquait à son amie Rachel Berry qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une moyenne trimestrielle dans cette matière et pire de devoir obtenir une note convenable pour son diplôme. Il en vint à critiquer les hideuses tenues de sports, les matières et couleurs des survêtements et expliqua combien de temps il devait passer avant de trouver un ensemble à la fois sportif, bien que pas trop sportif et à la mode. Beiste leva les yeux au ciel et Kurt continua sans s'arrêter sur la difficulté de trouver un pantalon original qu'il pouvait porter pour ce cours malheureusement non-facultatif.

Quand il se tut enfin, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui comme pour voir s'il comptait ajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Rachel acquiesça et se lança dans un sujet complètement différent. Probablement un futur duo ou une comédie musicale quelconque, Beiste n'en était pas certaine et décrocha au bout de la troisième phrase.

Beiste jeta un regard sur sa liste d'élèves et appela le prochain groupe. Les élèves concernés s'approchèrent en traînant les pieds et se placèrent sur la piste d'athlétisme où elle leur indiqua. Elle annonça le début de la course avec son sifflet et les observa courir entre les couloirs bordeaux délimités par des bandes blanches et continues. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux et rapidement ses premiers revinrent essoufflés. Lorsque tous eurent franchi la ligne d'arrivée, elle leur conseilla de s'étirer avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Alors que certains retournaient vers les gradins, elle entendit des pas et des rires s'approcher de leur petit groupe. Elle se retourna et aperçu Blaine Anderson en compagnie de Sam Evans avancer vers les gradins en discutant gaiement leurs sacs de sport claquant régulièrement contre leurs hanches. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et ne les remarquèrent pas immédiatement.

- Blaine ! Sam ! appela Rachel en agitant les bras.

Blaine releva la tête et un sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage en localisant Rachel, et particulièrement Kurt, dans les gradins. Il tira Sam vers eux et gravit les quelques marches pour les rejoindre. Habituellement Beiste leur aurait demandé de ne pas la déranger pendant son cours, mais elle connaissait assez bien les deux jeunes hommes pour savoir que ce n'était pas leur but.

Kurt se poussa un peu plus vers Rachel pour leur laisser de la place pour s'asseoir et Blaine s'installa à côté de lui. Beiste le remarqua jeter un rapide regard autour d'eux avant de se pencher et de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami bouclé. Sam se laissa tomber contre lui et Blaine entrelaça sa main à celle de Kurt. Bien que personne autour d'eux n'avait du le remarquer, ce geste la fit esquisser un rapide sourire.

Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la façon dont ils se regardaient, les attentions aussi rapides et discrètes qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre sans jamais trop étaler leur relation au public encore hostile du lycée. Ils s'aimaient réellement contrairement à la plupart des couples d'adolescents rompant pour des futilités et se réconciliant quelques secondes plus tard. Blaine murmura quelque chose à l'attention de Kurt et celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

Beiste détacha son regard des quelques membres du Glee club et appela le troisième et dernier groupe à rejoindre la piste. Kurt et Rachel se levèrent en soupirant pour prendre place le long du couloir qu'elle leur donna au passage. Kurt rejoint le numéro sept, entre Rachel en sixième et une cheerio en huit. Elle attrapa son siffla et signala le début de la course.

Rachel dépassa immédiatement Kurt en le défiant du regard et le jeune homme accéléra aussitôt pour la rattraper. Derrière elle Blaine et Sam s'étaient appuyés contre la barrière métalliques des gradins et suivirent des yeux leurs amis en riant.

Kurt devança Rachel au bout de deux ou trois mètres et Beiste put voir la jeune fille fulminer alors que Kurt riait en continuant à la même allure. La brunette prit une grande inspiration et regagna rapidement les quelques mètres d'avance que Kurt venait de prendre.

- Allez Kurt, cria la voix en Blaine derrière elle.

Sam rit lorsque Rachel doubla son ami une seconde fois et elle l'aperçu le blond donner un coup de coude amical dans les cotes de Blaine.

- Vas-y, Rachel ! s'exclama Sam.

Blaine laissa échapper une réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas Kurt et encouragea à nouveau son petit ami qui allongeait sa foulée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée et Kurt se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de Rachel.

- On parie qu'il l'explose, Evans ? rigola Blaine.

- Pari tenu, accepta-t-il en tapant sa main contre la paume ouverte du brun.

Rachel lança un regard derrière elle et se re-concentra presque immédiatement sur sa vitesse lorsqu'elle remarqua Kurt à quelques d'elle.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Beiste alors qu'elle suivait des yeux les deux amis se défier sur la piste et écoutait distraitement les commentaires de Blaine et Sam. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces deux-là courir aussi vite. Habituellement ils effectuaient l'exercice à allure normale avant d'immédiatement revenir s'asseoir dans les gradins pour continuer leur discussion. Ils se défiaient que très rarement, mais souvent Rachel dépassait Kurt et celui-ci la rattraper mais la laissait gagner. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ils semblaient réellement prendre leur petite course à coeur, chacun voulant vaincre l'autre.

Kurt accéléra encore légèrement et dépassa Rachel ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves courant à sa hauteur. Il eut l'air satisfait et continua sa progression en jetant un dernier regard de défi vers Rachel. Blaine continua à l'encourager et il franchit rapidement la ligne d'arrivée.

- Je te l'avais dit, chantonna Blaine en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sam.

Kurt quitta la piste et avança le souffle court vers eux. Beiste le félicita au passage et il esquissa un vague sourire avant de monter jusqu'à la première rangée de gradins. Blaine lui adressa un sourire rayonnement et récupéra son sac de sport sur le banc pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Kurt le remercia et en avala une petite gorgée avant de la lancer à Rachel traînant les pieds vers eux trois. Elle l'intercepta et ronchonna en devisant le bouchon. Blaine glissa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et adressa un regard entendu à Sam.

- Tu as sérieusement douté de mon copain ?

Sam sourit en haussant les épaules.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit solidaire envers Rachel.

Blaine tapa son poing contre celui du jeune homme et resserra sa prise autour du corps de Kurt.

- Tu es fabuleux, déclara-t-il avec honnêteté.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et rendit la bouteille à Kurt.

- Je l'ai laissé gagner.

- Mais bien sûr, se moqua Kurt en s'appuyant contre la poitrine de son petit ami.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Beiste décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'échange et ordonna à tous les élèves de rejoindre les vestiaires. Ils obéirent en quittant le stade par groupe et en discutant l'un avec l'autre.

Beiste monta les gradins pour récupérer son sac et son matériel. Elle allait faire une remarque à Rachel et Kurt toujours présents dans les gradins lorsque Blaine prit la parole.

- Je t'attends ici, dit-il simplement en attirant le châtain dans un baiser tendre.

- Et ton entrainement de boxe ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaine haussa les épaules et répondit qu'il le reporterait au lendemain. Kurt acquiesça et regagna les vestiaires en compagnie de Rachel. Beiste les observa s'éloigner et salua les deux jeunes hommes avant de retourner dans son bureau. Elle cala son sac en toile rouge et noir sur son épaule et sourit en regardant Kurt et Rachel se chamailler amicalement devant elle.

Pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute, Kurt et Blaine étaient le couple le plus adorable de McKinley.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je n'avais pas fini l'OS sur Tina donc je poste celui sur Beiste. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favoris, follows... Ca me touche vraiment. Merci pour tout.

Le troisième OS arrivera surement la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas encore sur qui il portera.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fictions en attendant.

Review, please !


	3. Tina

**********Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**- Tina :**

Tina adorait vraiment Kurt et Blaine, mais détestait le football.

Même si elle était prête à subir une soirée match chez les Hudson-Hummel pour assouvir sa curiosité et se rendre compte que quelque soit les obstacles, ceux mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt compris, Kurt et Blaine resteraient dans leur bulle d'amour idyllique et utopique et n'en sortiraient probablement pas avant un très, très long moment.

Elle ne voulait pas voir cela changer, ne voulait pas qu'ils en sortent.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Tina prenait tranquillement ses livres pour la matinée dans son casier tout en attendant que Kurt la rejoigne. Elle attrapa son manuel de mathématiques et le glissa dans son sac en bandoulière noir lorsqu'il fit son apparition un sourire aux lèvres et pianotant sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable. Il la salua distraitement tout en dévèrouillant son propre casier, voisin au sien, tout en terminant le message qu'il était en train de taper.

Il glissa l'appareil en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour cacher l'immense sourire qui illuminait son visage et s'appuya contre le mur métallique. Tina leva un sourcil, mais haussa les épaules en voyant que Kurt ne comptait pas lui fournir de détails. Il sortit juste un classeur de son sac pour le ranger dans son casier avant d'en claquer la porte et d'attendre qu'elle ait terminée. Tina jeta un rapide regard au miroir accroché contre la paroi intérieure de la petite porte et imita son geste avant de glisser un bras sous celui de Kurt pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours.

Elle lui racontait les derniers potins sur le glee club lorsqu'un joueur de l'équipe de football les repéra et s'avança vers eux. Tina se stoppa net en cherchant un endroit où traîner Kurt avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux projetés contre un mur ou bombardés de slushies. Kurt, lui, ne se rendit compte de rien et continua à avancer, la tirant pratiquement par le bras.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme quand quelque chose de bizarre selon Tina se produit. Il se mit à _sourire_.

Pas un sourire malsain signifiant "Oh ! Le glee club, génial ! Je vais pouvoir montrer à tout McKinley quel abruti je suis", mais un vrai sourire sympathique.

Kurt le remarqua également et ralentit son allure en retournant son geste au footballeur.

- Salut Kurt, dit celui-ci en se stoppant face à eux.

Les yeux de Tina s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. Il ne voulait vraiment pas les humilier, les brutaliser ou toutes ces choses débiles ?

A part les garçons du glee club, elle ne connaissait aucun sportif ne les haïssant pas. Même le club de ping pong se moquait d'eux lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ! Alors pourquoi lui semblait gentil, plus particulièrement avec _Kurt_ ?

Elle n'avait rien contre Kurt, bien au contraire. Tina adorait vraiment Kurt, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un meilleur ami pour elle, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était perplexe. La plupart des élèves de McKinley, principalement les autres garçons, l'évitaient à cause du fait qu'il soit gay. Ce qu'elle trouvait absolument pathétique. Kurt était absolument gentil et naturellement bienveillant et non un prédateur voulant les faire à tout prix changer d'orientation sexuelle comme certains semblaient penser. Et puis, il avait Blaine.

- Bonjour Matt, répondit Kurt. Tu viens voir le match ce soir ?

- Tu m'invites ?

Cette fois-ci la mâchoire de Tina se décrocha. Se l'était-elle imaginée ou la voix de ce Matt paraissait bien trop charmeuse et sensuelle ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une invitation, répliqua Kurt. Mon père t'adore tellement qu'il te laisse s'asseoir dans son fauteuil les soirs de match. Même Finn n'a pas le droit à une telle faveur !

- Je te vois ce soir alors, rit Matt avant de lui adresser un signe de la main et de s'éloigner.

Kurt, qui n'avait pas remarquait l'air perplexe de Tina, reprit la direction de la salle d'histoire. Elle le suivit inconsciemment en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule pour observer le jeune homme s'éloigner.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

- Matt, un ami de Finn.

- Tu le connais bien ?

- Il vient souvent regarder les matchs de foot à la maison donc on échange quelques phrases.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle comme pour vérifier si sa question était sérieuse.

- Il est sympa pour un sportif, répondit-il.

- Je voulais dire tu l'aimes bien dans le sens est-ce que tu _l'aimes_ bien ?

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir et en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

Tina ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Kurt soupira avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe non loin d'eux. Elle le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Je peux venir regarder le match chez toi ce soir ?

Kurt la dévisagea longuement sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à son amie ce matin.

- Je pensais que tu détestais le foot.

- Absolument pas ! Je déteste le foot européen, pas l'américain.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, viens… accepta-t-il réticent.

Tina le remercia en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis sortit ses affaires en attendant que le cours commence.

* * *

C'est donc munie d'un paquet de popcorn et d'un de chamallow que Tina sonna à la porte des Hummel-Hudson.

Finn vint lui ouvrir en traînant les pieds, une part de pizza dans les mains. Elle le salua en le poussant pour entrer dans le pavillon. Il fronça les sourcils surpris de la voir avant de remarquer les friandises qu'elle tenait.

- Oh t'es venue tenir compagnie à Kurt pendant qu'on regarde le match, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête de gauche à droite et déposa ses paquets sur la table basse du talon.

- Je suis en observation ce soir, expliqua Tina.

Finn sembla réfléchir un moment à ce qu'elle insinuait par là, puis haussa les épaules en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pizza.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tina se retrouva assise sur le canapé des Hummel-Hudson entre Finn et Carole. Kurt était installé dans le fauteuil à sa droite, face à celui de Matt. Il feuilletait distraitement un magazine de mode et Burt se laissa tomber une bière à la main à côté de sa femme. Finn, Matt et Burt rivèrent leurs yeux sur l'écran et Tina fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Blaine ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Le conseil des Warblers s'est prolongé, il va arriver pendant la mi-temps, répondit Kurt.

Matt détourna son attention de la télévision pour s'intéresser à l'échange.

- Qui est Blaine ?

- Mon petit ami, informa Kurt sans lâcher son magazine du regard visiblement peu intéressé.

Tina tourna la tête vers Matt alors qu'il laissait échapper un "oh" déçu et étonné. Puis il se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure l'air songeur et retourna au match, sans pour autant participer aux commentaires bruyants et aux injures de Burt et de Finn. Tina jeta un regard à sa montre, plus que deux heures à patienter avant la fin de cette foutue partie de foot.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, sérieux ? s'énerva Finn en grignotant une poignée de chips.

Tina soupira bruyamment et ne grimaça même plus face au cri perçant qu'il venait de pousser ni à cause du fait qu'il projetait des morceaux de chips sur la table basse à chaque mot. Elle s'ennuyait royalement. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de venir regarder ce match débile déjà ?

Officiellement, c'était pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce Matt et essayer d'éclaircir ce qu'elle avait pris pour une situation bizarre ce matin dans les couloirs. Mais désormais elle n'en était plus si certaine. Matt lancait régulièrement des regards vers Kurt, sauf que celui-ci ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait à lire son magazine insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tina regrettait franchement de se retrouver sur la canapé des Hummel-Hudson plutôt qu'au chaud sous ses couettes en compagnie d'une tasse de thé bouillante et de son ordinateur portable.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'écran de télévision pour vérifier les scores, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas changé depuis les trois dernières minutes. Elle se renfonça dans le canapé et posa son coude sur l'accoudoir an lâchant un soupir.

Soudain, Kurt se leva un immense sourire aux lèvres et quitta la pièce son téléphone portable dans la main. Tina se redressa immédiatement et Matt en fit de même. Elle put voir son ami ouvrir grand la porte d'entrée et sauter au cou de Blaine portant toujours son uniforme. Il attrapa son petit ami par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt soupira d'aise sous ses lèvres et lui retourna son baiser. Tina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène.

Au bon d'un moment, Kurt mit fin à leur échange et entraîna Blaine dans le salon où Burt et Finn fixaient toujours l'écran sans s'être rendu compte de son arrivée. Blaine salua tout le monde en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil que Kurt occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Carole lui répondit chaleureusement et donna un coup de coude à Burt pour que lui et Finn en fassent de même. Tina lui sourit tandis que Kurt s'installait sur ses genoux et enfouissait son nez dans son cou. Un rapide salut mi-amer, mi-faussement indifférent résonna du côté de Matt ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Blaine qui enroulait ses bras autour du corps de Kurt blottit contre lui.

Tina se retourna et l'observa fixer Blaine alors que celui jouait désormais avec une mèche de cheveux de Kurt tout en l'écoutant parler à voix basse, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres charnues. Matt ne détourna pas le regard avant un long moment et Tina continua à le regarder jeter des regards réguliers vers Kurt et Blaine une lueur de colère et de jalousie dans les yeux.

Kurt et Blaine étaient dans leur monde et ne remarquèrent absolument rien. Ils discutaient doucement, assez fort pour que l'autre entende mais trop bas pour qu'on ne puisse écouter leur conversation. Ils échangeaient de temps à autre un rapide et doux baiser tout en se caressant ou en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils paraissaient complètement coupés du monde, insensibles à tout ce qui était autre qu'eux deux.

Tina soupira de contentement en remarquant Kurt sourire et en traçant de petits cercles sur la paume de la main de Blaine. Elle était heureuse de les voir aussi heureux, proches et amoureux. Ils le méritaient tous les deux et s'étaient parfaitement trouvés. Quelque soit les regards teintés de jalousie et de colère que Matt adressait à Blaine depuis plus d'une demie heure rien ne changerait entre eux. Matt pourrait flirter avec Kurt durant ses heures et essayait de massacrer Blaine en fronçant les paupières il ne pourrait pas se mettre entre eux. Ils étaient totalement enveloppés dans leur bulle de bonheur et d'amour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Noyez dans la guimauve ? Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal d'en manger dans chaque OS de ce recueil.

J'espère que la vision de Tina vous aura plut.

Je ne sais absolument pas sur qui poster la prochaine fois, aucun OS n'est terminé donc n'hésitez pas à commenter ça motive toujours.

Review please !


	4. Brody

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos adorables reviews lors du dernier OS, ça m'a énormément motivée pour l'écriture de celui-ci.

N'hésitez pas à recommencer.

* * *

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**- Brody :**

Brody ne connaissait pas Kurt et Blaine depuis longtemps, du moins il connaissait plus au moins Kurt mais pas son couple.

Il savait que Kurt avait une passion pour la mode et le chant, et qu'il haïssait que l'on maltraite ses meubles. Même si visiblement lui et Blaine pouvait faire avec eux tout ce qu'il interdisait à Brody et plus encore.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Brody ! s'écria Kurt d'une voix menaçante et aiguë depuis la cuisine où il sortait divers plats, ustensiles et ingrédients des placards.

Blaine, venu passer le week end à New York avec Kurt récemment redevenu son petit ami, était assis sur la table et feuilletait un livre de pâtisseries. Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard amusé en tournant la page.

Brody soupira et se releva en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je suis _habillé_ !

- Tu reviens de la salle de sport et tu portes encore ton jogging. Je ne veux pas de sueur sur mes chaises !

Il grogna en repoussant la chaise sous la table. Il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir nulle part !

Depuis qu'il avait petit-déjeuné nu sur les foutues nouvelles chaises chinées de Kurt, celui-ci l'interdisait de se poser même quelques secondes sur la moitié des meubles de l'appartement. Sur tous ses meubles adorés, en fait.

Au début, le châtain avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il refasse un pas en dehors de sa chambre sans vêtement, puis Brody n'avait plus eu le droit de prendre son café matinal en sous-vêtement si Kurt était dans les parages car il piquait des crises chaque jour. Ensuite il n'avait plus accepté de le voir avachi dans le canapé uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, car il pourrait visiblement "mouiller les coussins".

Et maintenant Kurt refusait le jogging. Bientôt il devrait mettre un costume avant de dîner !

- Mais Blaine est _assis_ sur la table !

Kurt leva un sourcil comme pour l'inciter à développer ce qu'il trouvait à redire là-dessus.

- J'ai le droit moi, répondit Blaine d'une voix enjouée en lisant une recette dans le livre coloré.

Brody soupira sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter sur ce sujet avec Kurt.

- Je vais me doucher, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale habillé d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt gris en col V, Brody traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où Kurt et Blaine préparait une pâtisserie encore indéterminée pour lui. Il attrapa une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur avant de s'approcher d'eux pour se pencher sur le saladier que Blaine avait entre les mains et dont il battait énergiquement le contenu. Kurt leva un sourcils vers lui en sortant un paquet de pépites de chocolat de l'armoire au dessus de l'évier et en versa une bonne quantité dans le récipient de son petit ami.

- Oh des cookies, sourit Brody en décapsulant sa boisson.

- On dirait Finn, se moqua Kurt.

Brody grinça des dents en se détournant du couple. Se faire comparer à l'ex-petit ami de Rachel, étant sa propre petit amie, ne faisait absolument pas partie des choses qu'il appréciait. Il savait que Kurt était très proche de lui depuis le mariage de son père avec la mère de Finn, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement jaloux et comparé au jeune homme.

Il but une gorgée de sa canette et rejoignit Santana, assise sur un fauteuil du salon et se vernissant attentivement les ongles. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. Il zappa longuement avant de trouver une émission pas trop mauvaise qu'il regarda à moitié.

Santana lui racontait distraitement sa journée en soufflant sur ses ongles fraichement laqués de rouge et il lui répondait distraitement en finissant sa boisson.

- Wanky ! s'écria soudainement la jeune femme en souriant largement et en posant son vernis à ongle sur la table basse encombrée de magasines en tous genres.

Brody leva un sourcil et se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait droit devant elle.

Kurt et Blaine avait visiblement laissé tomber la préparation de leurs cookies depuis un petit moment.

Le bouclé tenait fermement Kurt pressé entre son torse et le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ils s'embrassaient à pleines bouches, leurs mains caressant le dos, les hanches, les cuisses et toutes autres parties du corps de l'autre. Blaine le souleva sans peine pour l'installer sur le comptoir et Kurt grogna contre ses lèvres en le rapprochant de lui avec ses jambes.

- Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir sur une chaise, mais toi t'as le droit de baiser sur le comptoir de la cuisine ?

Kurt se détacha légèrement de son petit ami, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers eux et croisèrent le sourire pervers pendu aux lèvres de Santana. Elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil suggestif et Brody ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- Je ne _baise_ pas sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'_embrasse_ mon petit ami, corrigea Kurt en laissant une main courir le long du torse du plus jeune.

Brody acquiesça peu convaincu par l'argument de Kurt, mais ne répliqua pas.

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher des poneys gays de se monter dessus.

- Oh mon Dieu, Santana ! s'écria Blaine les yeux écarquillés.

Brody se tourna vers elle en riant et tapa dans la paume qu'elle lui tendait.

Kurt repoussa légèrement le bouclé et sauta sur le sol de parquet vieilli en la foudroyant de son regard bleu céruléen aussi glacial qu'un iceberg.

- Finissez les cookies avant d'aller vous terrer dans la chambre jusqu'à dimanche soir ! ajouta-t-elle.

Blaine soupira en attrapant Kurt par les hanche et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque tandis que le châtain récupérait le saladier et disposait de petites boules de pâte jaunâtre sur une plaque de cuisson. Il l'enfourna à peine quelques minutes plus tard avant de prendre Blaine par la main et de l'emmener vers sa chambre.

- Ta chambre n'a pas de mur ! rappela gaiement Santana.

- Va te faire foutre, répliqua immédiatement Kurt sans se retourner.

Santana récupéra sa bouteille de vernis à ongle et entreprit d'étaler une seconde couche sans perdre son sourire lubrique.

Brody s'enfonça contre un coussin, il ne comprendrait jamais Kurt ni Blaine ni même Klaine. Plus particulièrement, il avait un problème avec les règles concernant les meubles que Kurt avait adoptées et dont il était obligé de respecter, contrairement à Blaine qui semblait pouvoir les enfreindre sans que le châtain ne fronce un sourcil.

Il soupira et regarda distraitement la télé-réalité futile passant à la télévision en attendant que les cookies ne soient prêts et sortis du four.

En espérant que Kurt ne soit pas trop occupé et ne les laisse brûler.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la vision de Brody sur Kurt, Klaine et les meubles.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'écris pas que sur les personnages secondaires. La semaine prochaine je posterai sur un des principaux, je vous laisse essayer de deviner sur qui l'OS portera.

Review, please.

Et encore merci pour tout.


	5. Finn

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**- Finn :**

Finn essayait du mieux possible d'entretenir une relation fusionnelle avec son petit frère. Il l'écoutait parler de choses dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence sans bailler, il acceptait de l'aider à préparer le dessert pour les repas du vendredi soir, il le laissait choisir le programme de la télévision au minimum une fois par semaine et un tas d'autres choses du même genre.

Et en tant que bon grand frère qui se respecte, Finn se tenait régulièrement au courant de la vie sentimentale de Kurt et il lui arrivait de temps à autre de l'observer discrètement pendant qu'il passait du temps avec Blaine. Il devait bien admettre que les deux s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures lorsque Finn claqua la porte d'entrée de la résidence Hummel-Hudson en pestant à voix basse. Il aurait dû passer la soirée avec Rachel à regarder une comédie musicale dont elle connaissait chaque réplique et chaque chanson depuis ses trois ans, et avec un petit de chance il aurait eu le droit de la peloter entre les numéros musicaux, sauf que celle-ci avait décidé de répéter son audition d'entrée à NYADA tout le weekend. Il était hors de question que Finn reste assis sur la chaise de bureau de sa petite amie pour l'écouter chanter encore et encore _Don't Rain on My parade_.

Finn acceptait docilement de regarder_ Funny Girl_ jusqu'à en avoir les tympans percés à chaque fois que Rachel le décidait, mais là non. Tout simplement non.

Elle refusait qu'il ne la touche depuis trois jours et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être obligé de la complimenter jusqu'à ce que ses pères ne soient rentrés de leur dîner au restaurant. Donc il avait décidé de partir et avait failli se faire assommer par la brosse à cheveux servant de micro à Rachel. Il aurait certainement besoin de la supplier jusqu'à lundi matin pour qu'elle accepte de lui ré-adresser la parole, mais au moins il pouvait passer la soirée devant sa console de jeux vidéos.

Il monta les escaliers en traînant les pieds et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt en entendant la voix aiguë de son frère. Il s'approcha et regarda discrètement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Kurt était assis à sa coiffeuse et se recouvrait le visage de différentes crèmes hydratantes en parlant à une vitesse folle à son petit ami allongé sur son lit en jouant avec son téléphone portable.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être comme ça _tout_ le temps, mais tu pourrais de temps en temps laisser cette stupide habitude de côté. Au moins pour le weekend.

Blaine acquiesça indifférent à ce que Kurt était en train de dire et ne lâcha pas l'écran de l'appareil des yeux une seule seconde.

- Blaine ! Je te parle, siffla Kurt en se retournant et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas mes boucles, bébé. Tu le sais.

Kurt soupira en se levant et rejoignit son petit ami sur son lit. Blaine rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et écarta les jambes pour laisser Kurt s'y installer. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau sensible de son cou.

- Mais, j'aime quand tu es bouclé, protesta Kurt en essayant d'extraire une mèche de sous la quantité de gel dans les cheveux de Blaine.

- Et toi tu n'aimes pas tes hanches, pourtant moi si.

Finn se recula soudainement en grimaçant. Il n'avait surtout pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détails. C'était son _frère_ !

- Enlève ton gel ce soir, pour moi. S'il te plait.

Blaine sembla réfléchir un moment en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en regardant Kurt le fixer en faisant la moue.

Finn retint un rire en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait gagné, que Blaine ne résistait jamais bien longtemps face aux grands yeux d'un bleu profond remplis d'espoir que le châtain savait parfaitement utiliser à son avantage.

- On dîne avec Brittana, Kurt. La dernière fois que Brittany m'a vu sans gel elle m'a traité de brocoli ! Et je suis certain que Santana passerait la soirée à me lancer des pics.

Kurt ne réagit pas et continua à l'observer avec son regard de parfait petit chiot battu.

Finn se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la porte en prenant garde de ne pas l'ouvrir et entrouvrit la bouche en attendant la suite.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kurtie, grimaça Blaine en détournant le regard.

Le châtain attrapa son menton et le força à rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. Blaine soupira en signe de capitulation et Finn s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte.

- Oh et puis merde, on s'en tape de l'avis de Santana. Je vais me laver les cheveux.

Kurt poussa un petit signe de victoire et encadra rapidement la visage de son petit ami de ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Blaine sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de le repousser doucement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Kurt.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna vers sa chambre.

* * *

Il jouait sur sa console depuis environ une demie heure, lorsque l'on tapa à la porte de sa chambre.

En soupirant, Finn pressa la touche pause et cria à la personne d'entrer. Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte, un sourire désolé collé aux lèvres.

- Ca te dérange si je me cache ici ? demanda-t-il.

Finn fronça les sourcils, mais accepta en reprenant sa partie.

- Désolé, continua-t-il. Kurt voulait me mettre un spray pour les boucles et de la laque pour les faire tenir.

Le géant émit un petit rire et invita Blaine à s'installer à côté de lui sur la petite banquette devant son lit.

- Blaine ! cria la voix de Kurt depuis sa propre chambre.

Finn tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à côté de lui et des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Viens te sécher les cheveux, on doit rejoindre les filles au Breadstix dans une vingtaine de minutes !

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et Finn laissa tomber sa manette sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

Kurt leva un sourcil en retirant sa chemise et en enfilant celle qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Je t'en prie, Finn. Je ne suis pas nu, soupira-t-il. Bref, Blaine, tes cheveux.

- Pas de spray anti-frisottis ni de laque ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Blaine resta assis et Finn les observa tout-à-tour en se penchant pour récupérer sa manette sur le sol.

- Si je te laisse me coiffer, je gagne quoi en échange ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt souleva un sourcil en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

- Tu passes la nuit ici, non ? Donc tu verras bien quand on rentrera.

Finn frissonna à ces mots. Il aurait peut-être dû rester chez Rachel tout compte fait. Sa mère et Burt étaient à Washington, bien sûr que Blaine dormait ici ce soir et il l'avait complètement oublié.

- Kurt ! gémit-il en détournant le regard.

- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, Finn.

Blaine se leva en acceptant la proposition de Kurt et glissa ses doigts dans les siens.

- A demain matin, le salua-t-il en tirant Kurt hors de la pièce.

Finn grogna en arrêtant son jeu et attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet. Ils s'étaient peut-être super bien trouvés, car honnêtement quel mec accepterait de se faire coiffer par son petit ami ou sa petite amie pour lui faire plaisir ? Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce n'était même pas envisageable pour Finn de passer la nuit ici avec un couple dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir sans le moindre adulte à la maison.

Il ne lui rester plus qu'une seule solution et elle s'appelait Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** L'OS sur Finn était terminé donc le voici plus tôt que prévu.

La prochaine fois je posterai surement sur Trent ou sur Sugar. Vous pouvez me dire lequel vous préférerez.

A bientôt et encore merci pour votre lecture.

Review please !


	6. Trent

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews et pour votre fidélité.

Et comme vous avez choisi, voici l'OS sur Trent.

* * *

**- Trent :**

Trent aimait la Dalton Academy et les Warblers plus que tout. Il était entièrement dévoué à sa chorale et considérait l'ensemble des membres comme sa famille. Ils étaient tous très soudés et proches, ce qu'il adorait.

Mais à défaut d'être un des Warblers principaux, Trent était observateur et avait remarqué le changement de Blaine depuis quelques mois. Depuis sa rencontre avec Kurt plus précisément.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Ok les mecs, encore dix minutes s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Blaine en essayant d'obtenir l'attention des Warblers.

_La voix de Blaine…_

- Calmez-vous ! s'écria Wes en captant la détresse de son ami.

Le silence se fit et Blaine lui adressa un sourire en retour.

_Le sourire de Blaine..._

- Donc je disais…

Trent poussa un soupir en laissant retomber sa tête dans sa main droite posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé qu'il occupait et continua sa contemplation du soliste. Blaine continua à babiller de sa voix mélodieuse et cette fois-ci Trent perdit complètement le fil. Tout n'était plus que Blaine autour de lui.

Il remarqua ses fossettes lorsqu'il sourit à une remarque de Nick, ses sourcils triangulaires se froncer quand David fit une réflexion narcissique sur sa proposition, ses yeux mordorés balayer l'assemblée à la recherche de leur adhésion, ses lèvres charnues se mouvant à une vitesse folle tandis qu'il parlait encore et encore…

Etait-il fou de ce garçon ? Non absolument pas ! Blaine était juste un ami, un ami auquel Trent tenait beaucoup et qu'il admirait énormément. Mais rien de plus. Il désirait simplement lui ressembler un minimum, posséder un petit peu du charisme, du talent ou du charme de leur soliste.

Trent avait toujours admiré Blaine, depuis son premier jour à Dalton, depuis son audition pour rejoindre les Warblers. Il voyait en Blaine l'ensemble des qualités qui faisaient de lui le parfait soliste et le parfait ami. Mais ces derniers temps, Blaine commençait à les délaisser.

Bien que toujours impliqué dans la vie de la Dalton Academy et tenant son rôle primordiale dans la chorale, il semblait ailleurs. Il se sauvait régulièrement après les répétitions alors qu'avant il serait resté le dernier pour ranger les partitions ou discuter avec eux avant de rejoindre les dortoirs. Il ne traînait plus avec eux le vendredi soir et arrivait le plus tard possible le lundi matin. Il passait ses soirées scotché à son téléphone portable, même durant leurs parties de jeux vidéos du mardi soir. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour Kurt Hummel.

Leur soliste planait sur un nuage d'amour et ne ratait pas une occasion de passer même qu'une seule seconde avec son petit ami récemment retourné à McKinley. En résumé, Blaine vivait dans un monde fait de laque, d'yeux bleus pâles et de Kurt vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept.

Trent leva les yeux au ciel. Il appréciait Kurt, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne transforme pas Blaine et qu'il ne le détourne pas d'eux. Sa chorale, ses amis, sa famille. Il allait très bien avant que Kurt ne débarque et ne les espionne. Il était énergique, impliqué et tellement Blaine. Rien à voir avec le jeune homme consultant son portable entre chaque cours et souriant en découvrant un nouveau message. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de tomber amoureux ?

Trent soupira légèrement lorsque Blaine se tut et se retourna vers la grande porte de chêne où de légers coups venaient d'être toqués. La poignée tourna et Kurt entra un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Blaine reposa en vitesse le tas de partitions qu'il tenait et se leva en même temps que les autres Warblers pour l'accueillir. Le conseil essaya en vain de capter leur attention pour continuer la séance, mais Kurt venait de capter l'intégralité du peu d'attention restante dans la pièce. Comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part.

Le châtain ria en se retrouvant pressé entre Nick et Jeff, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Trent se leva à son tour et le conseil laissa tomber en rangeant leurs chaises.

Jeff et Nick relâchèrent Kurt avant qu'ils ne l'étouffent et Blaine lui attrapa la main pour le rapprocher de lui. Il lia ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que les autres jeunes hommes continuaient de bombarder Kurt de questions en tous genres.

Wes et David arrivèrent derrière lui et passèrent un bras autour de ses épaules en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui leur valu un regard noir et menaçant.

- Je suppose que la séance est levée, non ? se moqua David en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaine.

Wes pouffa et Kurt essaya de se dégager, mais tous les deux resserrèrent leur prise autour de ses épaules.

- Laissez-le, les mecs, soupira Blaine en souriant légèrement.

Trent se positionna à côté de Cameron et Kurt le salua de la main. Il lui souria en retour.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, déclara Kurt en serrant plus fort la main de Blaine.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kurt avait enfin réussi à échapper aux Warblers et attendait que Blaine ait rangé ses affaires pour leur café hebdomadaire du vendredi après-midi au Lima Bean.

Nick et Wes étaient assis de chaque côté de lui et lui parlaient de tout sauf des répétitions des Warblers. Depuis que Kurt avait rejoint les New Directions, les chorales étaient devenus un sujet plutôt sensible entre eux. Wes et David en tant que membres du conseil craignaient d'en révéler trop à Kurt, qui lui ne cessait de répéter combien Rachel couinait qu'ils allaient finir par lui soutirer des informations compromettantes pouvant leur faire perdre la compétition.

Trent, lui, ne se mêla pas beaucoup à la conservation et l'écouta distraitement en observant Kurt.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était génial, continuellement gentil et bienveillant mais également bien plus extraordinaire que la moitié des Warblers. Il avait tout simplement quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher sous un uniforme.

La personnalité et l'originalité de Kurt n'avaient pas appartenues à l'univers de la Dalton Academy. Il restait leur ami, mais avait autant de points communs que de différences avec eux.

- Ca vous dit de venir prendre un café avec nous ? demanda soudainement Kurt en regardant tour à tour les quelques Warblers restant sur les canapés en cuir.

Jeff accepta immédiatement en lançant un regard vers Nick, David et Wes qui acquiescèrent en même temps. Blaine se leva en souriant. Il tendit sa main à Kurt qui l'attrapa de suite et tous les suivirent, Trent également.

Ils se divisèrent en deux groupe sur le parking et Trent, Nick, Jeff et Wes se dirigèrent vers la voiture de David pour laisser Blaine monter avec son petit ami.

* * *

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes et ils rejoignirent le couple arrivait quelques instants plus tôt et discutant calmement dans la file d'attente. Nick tira Jeff par la main jusqu'à eux et Wes et David partirent réserver une table en demandant à Trent de passer leurs commandes.

Tous choisirent et payèrent leurs boissons et Blaine aida Trent à ramener les boissons des deux membres du conseil jusqu'à la table dans un coin du Lima Bean qu'ils avaient choisie.

Kurt piqua un morceau de cookie à Blaine qui protesta en versant un sachet de sucre dans son café. Il en avala une bouchée et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux l'avoir en entier si tu m'embrasses encore, susurra Blaine en souriant.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, mais rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne. Nick et Jeff échangèrent un regard entendu. Wes et David grimacèrent. Et Trent but une gorgée de son mocha en les observant.

Même complètement et irrévocablement amoureux Blaine restait un modèle à ses yeux. Il désirait toujours autant être un peu plus Blaine, être aimé de tous, être charmant et parfait en toute situation.

- Pas ici, répondit simplement Kurt en attrapant son gobelet.

Blaine pressa discrètement la cuisse de Kurt en se mêlant à la conversation entre Nick, Wes et Jeff.

Kurt l'avait définitivement changé. Il resterait leur soliste et continuerait à s'investir dans la vie de la Dalton Academy, mais désormais Blaine avait un petit ami. Il était devenu une de ses priorités.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, avez-vous aimé le point de vue de Trent ?

Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'attends vos avis dessus.

Le prochain sera sur Carole, Sugar arrivera plus tard.

J'ai posté le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fiction, Le tintement du verre brisé, donc allez y faire un tour si ça vous intéresse et que vous avez envie de lire un petit peu plus de Klaine.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.

A bientôt.


	7. Carole

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

** - Carole :**

Carole n'était pas seulement la nouvelle femme de Burt et la belle-mère de Kurt. Elle ne l'aimait pas juste comme son fils, il était l'un de ses fils. Un fils adoptif certes, mais tout aussi extraordinaire et aimant que Finn. Elle essayait du mieux possible de ne pas faire de différence et pensait qu'elle y arrivait plutôt bien.

Elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper de ses proches, aussi bien de Burt, de Finn que de Kurt. Sauf que désormais elle n'était plus seule pour veiller sur ce dernier. Blaine s'était ajouté à la liste des personnes prenant soin de lui et veillant sur lui.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Carole sirotait son thé matinal en feuilletant le journal du weekend lorsque Finn entra dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds et fonça dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant tituber en arrière les paupières encore à moitié closes. Certains matins elle se demandait comment il arrivait à descendre les escaliers sans rater la moitié des marches.

Elle tourna la page du journal et Finn se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à elle.

- Kurt n'est pas encore levé ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

Elle referma son journal en jetant un regard vers l'horloge. Dix heures dix-sept, Kurt ne se levait jamais après dix heures.

- Je voulais des gaufres, marmonna son fils en posant la tête sur la table. Il fait toujours des gaufres le samedi matin.

Carole lui promit en se levant qu'elle allait lui en faire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kurt et patienta un moment avant qu'une petite voix ne l'autorise à entrer. Elle la poussa silencieusement et remarqua le tas de couvertures en bataille sous lequel seul des mèches de cheveux châtain dépassaient.

- Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

Kurt s'appuya sur un coude et se dégagea légèrement.

- J'ai mal à la tête, répondit-il les joues rouges et les lèvres gercées.

Carole s'approcha rapidement de lui pour tâter son front. Il était brûlant et gémit au contact de sa main froide contre sa peau. Elle s'éclipsa pour récupérer un thermomètre dans la salle de main et s'essaya sur le bord du matelas pour le lui tendre. Elle repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur son front et vérifia sa température lorsque l'objet émit un petit bruit strident.

- 38,5°C, déclara Carole. Reste ici, je vais te chercher des cachets. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, d'accord chéri ?

Kurt hocha la tête en se laissant tomber contre son oreiller et elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue chaude avant de se lever du matelas.

- Attends, marmonna légèrement Kurt, la voix étouffée par le tissu de son oreiller. Je veux Blaine.

Elle se retourna en se pinçant les lèvres. Kurt releva légèrement la tête et posa ses beaux yeux bleus fatigués sur elle.

- S'il te plaît, demande-lui de venir. Je ne suis pas contagieux, continua-t-il d'une voix plus faible et douce que d'habitude.

Carole hocha la tête sachant qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait qu'une grosse fièvre, Blaine ne risquerait rien.

- Je vais lui demander s'il peut venir.

Kurt la remercia en se nichant dans ses couvertures et Carole attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour contacter Blaine. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en composant le numéro du jeune homme. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie étonné qu'elle le contacte.

- Kurt est fiévreux et il te réclame, informa-t-elle en tenant l'appareil pressé entre son oreille et son épaule pendant qu'elle fouillait dans le meuble à pharmacie. Serait-il possible que tu passes, si tu n'es pas occupé bien sûr ?

Il accepta immédiatement et assura qu'il serait là le plus tôt possible.

- Oh Blaine, ça te dérangerait de passer à la pharmacie pour acheter de l'aspirine ? demanda Carole en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis presque à court.

* * *

La sonnette retentit à peine une heure et demie plus tard, alors que Carole finissait la préparation du petit-déjeuner de son fils.

- Finn ! cria-t-elle en sortant les dernières gaufres du grill. Va ouvrir, c'est surement Blaine.

Elle perçut un grognement provenant du salon et il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte pour laisser entrer le jeune homme.

Blaine pénétra dans la pièce suivit par Finn, attiré par l'odeur des gaufres. Le bouclé sortit la boîte cartonnée de médicaments de la poche de sa veste et Carole attrapa un verre, un plateau et une bouteille d'eau pour monter le tout à Kurt.

Il déposa sa veste et son écharpe dans le vestibule et la suivit jusqu'au premier étage.

- Kurtie ? murmura Blaine en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de son petit ami, Carole sur les talons.

Un marmonnement étouffé lui répondit et Blaine sourit en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Kurt et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure emmêlée dépassant de sous les draps. Kurt gémit d'une voix endormie en se retournant vers Blaine.

- Bonjour mon cœur, susurra le bouclé en laissant courir sa main le long de sa mâchoire. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

Carole s'avança elle aussi et remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les pupilles mordorées du jeune homme. Elle posa son plateau sur la table de chevet de Kurt et sortit un comprimé de la boîte.

- Non, ça va, assura-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Blaine acquiesça faiblement et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Kurt.

Carole sourit en posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine et tendit un verre d'eau et l'aspirine à Kurt. Il prit le cachet et la remercia faiblement avant de se dégager pour laisser de la place à Blaine pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre sous les couvertures. Il s'installa contre un des nombreux oreillers et coussins moelleux et Kurt passa ses bras autour de son torse avant de se lover contre lui.

- Je vous apporterai quelque chose à grignoter ce midi, informa Carole.

Blaine acquiesça et Kurt grommela une réponse contre le pull de son petit ami avant de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Vous voulez que je vous mette un film ?

Kurt accepta et Carole attrapa _Moulin Rouge_ sur une des étagères recouvrant l'un des murs de sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser quel film il désirait, seul les comédies musicales faisaient effet lorsqu'il était malade. Plus particulièrement _Moulin Rouge_.

* * *

Carole remonta vers douze heures trente avec une assiette de sandwiches dans les mains.

Blaine caressait distraitement les cheveux de Kurt endormi dans ses bras et chantonnait _Come What May_ en laissant glisser son regard de son petit ami à l'écran plat.

Elle posa l'assiette près de Blaine qui la remercia en souriant et elle s'éclipsa rapidement en lançant un dernier regard derrière elle. Blaine entama faiblement la partie de Satine en couvant Kurt des yeux, qui respirait calmement contre son torse.

Carole descendit les escaliers en souriant, la façon dont Blaine regardait Kurt lui faisait toujours cet effet. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement fort dans les chaleureux yeux mordorés du jeune homme, d'encore plus fort que dans ceux de Christian lorsqu'il croisait les iris de Satine.

Il n'y avait pas que de l'amour entre Kurt et Blaine, un tas d'autres sentiments était lié, de l'amitié au respect. Et c'est ce qui faisait la force de leur relation, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et ce quelque soit ce qui pourrait arriver entre eux. Ils n'arrêteraient jamais de se soucier de l'autre, ils ne pourraient pas arrêter de le faire même s'ils le voulaient.

Blaine et Kurt étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pour être ensemble. Ils étaient des âmes soeurs.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, noyés dans la guimauve de ce chapitre ? Pas de problème, le Klaine tout mignon et romantique est bon pour la santé.

Bien évidement j'attends votre avis qu'il soit positif, neutre ou négatif.

La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez comment Adam voit Klaine.

Review !


	8. Adam

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews lors du dernier OS sur Carole.

Je suis très heureuse qu'il vous ait autant plu, car c'est un de mes préférés pour le moment.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Guest : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Klaine est le couple le plus adorable. Merci pour ta lecture et j'attends de voir si cet OS te plaira.

**- Mlie :** Ca me touche que tu apprécies autant ce recueil, je trouvais ça intéressant d'écrire du Klaine mais en changeant de point de vue. J'espère que tu aimeras la vision qu'a Adam sur Kurt et Blaine. En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture.

**- FanDeTaFic : **Merci beaucoup pour tout et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Précisions sur cet OS :**

Cela ne changera pas grand chose dans votre lecture, mais contrairement aux autres qui se déroulent dans un laps de temps réduit à quelques heures, celui-ci se déroule en jours. La durée a été changée pour ne pas bâcler les choses qui, dans cet OS, sont différentes pour Klaine.

Je vous laisse découvrir le point de vue d'Adam.

* * *

**- Adam :**

Pour Adam, Kurt était le jeune homme le plus sensationnel qu'il avait rencontré depuis des années.

Il pouvait passer des heures avec lui, à discuter avec lui, à rire avec lui ou juste à le regarder. Mais ce dont Adam ne s'attendait pas en rencontrant Kurt, c'était qu'il avait été étroitement lié à Blaine et qu'il souffrait énormément de leur rupture. Et Adam pouvait avoir confiance en Santana pour lui rappeler régulièrement une chose : il ne pourrait pas s'imposer entre Kurt et Blaine.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

* * *

Adam n'aimait pas particulièrement les journées d'immersion. Il devait essayer de vendre encore et encore sa chorale à des groupes d'étudiants, venant des quatre coins des Etats-Unis pour intégrer quelques jours l'école où ils désiraient entrer, et répéter à longueur de journée le même discours enjoué, un sourire charmant collé aux lèvres.

Il expliquait pour la énième fois le fonctionnement des _Adam's Apples_ à un groupe de lycéens du Maine lorsque Kurt poussa la porte de l'auditorium en riant, suivi de prés par son ex-petit ami.

Lorsque Blaine lui avait appris, lors de leur coup de téléphone habituel du mercredi soir, qu'il comptait réserver une chambre d'hôtel avec Tina pour la durée des cours auxquels ils participeraient, Rachel leur avait immédiatement proposé de plutôt venir chez eux avant même que Kurt ne puisse répondre. Blaine avait accepté après s'être assuré au moins une dizaine de fois que cela ne les dérangeait vraiment pas. Désormais, et ce pour les deux prochains jours, Rachel traînait Tina dans chaque recoin de NYADA et Kurt emmenait Blaine à chacun de ses cours.

- Et voici la chorale de NYADA, informa Kurt en désignant la vaste pièce tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'auditorium.

Adam lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre sur scène.

- Tu sais que les répétitions sont annulées cette semaine ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt acquiesça en lissant sa chemise et déposa sa sacoche en cuir noir sur le sol.

- Je voulais lui montrer l'auditorium pendant que Rachel et Tina sont en cours de danse.

Blaine les rejoint sur scène et rendit son sourire rayonnant à Kurt. Le coeur d'Adam se serra légèrement, mais il resta de marbre. Ils étaient de très bons amis, rien de plus et ce quelque soit les multiples allusions de la part de Santana à propos d'un mariage raté et d'une chambre d'hôtel. Il faisait confiance à Kurt, et s'il lui disait qu'il voulait oublier Blaine il le croyait.

- Alors Blaine, NYADA te plait ? demanda-t-il amicalement.

- Oui j'aime beaucoup, répondit le bouclé sans lâcher Kurt du regard. Mais j'aimerais bien aller visiter Juilliard aussi, avant de rentrer en Ohio.

- Oh, tu ne m'as pas dit pour quand tu as pris ton billet d'avion, réalisa Kurt.

Blaine passa une main sur sa nuque et la massa légèrement l'air gêné.

- Je…, il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. Je n'ai pas encore acheté de retour. Rachel m'avait proposé de rester ce weekend et de repartir lundi matin, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

- Non, non reste, assura Kurt. En plus tu n'as encore jamais vu de comédie musicale à Broadway, on pourra y aller ensemble. Je n'ai pas assisté à une représentation depuis Noël.

Adam se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ces mots. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner voir _West Side Story_ durant le passage de la troupe à New York, il y a quelques mois, et Kurt avait refusé en prétextant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour en revoir une adaptation. Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir _Wicked_ avec toi, accepta Blaine.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si je me mets à chanter_ Defying Gravity_.

Blaine acquiesça en lui souriant tendrement et répondit quelque chose à propos d'un duel de divas que Kurt aurait dû gagner. Adam fronça les sourcils se sentant complètement exclu de la conversation.

Il avait rencontré Blaine que le matin même, mais il comprenait déjà toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées de la part de Kurt, Rachel et Santana sur la relation entre Blaine et Kurt. Ils semblaient tout savoir l'un de l'autre, tandis que lui en était encore à apprendre des détails importants, comme la mort de la mère de Kurt ou le remariage de son père avec la mère de l'ex-petit ami de Rachel. Blaine paraissait connaître le moindre détail insignifiant et totalement inutile sur Kurt, et Adam l'enviait pour cela.

* * *

Adam vérifia une dernière fois l'heure qu'affichait sa montre en gravissant les dernières marches de l'immeuble dans lequel Kurt partageait un appartement avec Rachel et Santana.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures et comme un vendredi soir par mois, il passait chercher Kurt pour passer la soirée avec lui à manger une part de pizza au coin du bloc ou à se faire livrer des nouilles chinoises et à regarder un film que Kurt aurait choisi.

- Hey ! s'exclama Rachel en se précipitant hors de leur loft.

- Salut Rachel, lui sourit-il. Kurt est là ? On devait sortir, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça tienne toujours avec l'arrivée de Blaine et Tina…

- Tina est repartie, le coupa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle haussa les épaules en fermant les boutons de son trench en coton noir.

- Elle s'est rendue compte que Broadway n'était pas fait pour elle et est repartie à Lima cette après-midi.

- Oh… Et Blaine ? s'informa Adam.

- Il adore New York et NYADA a accepté qu'il continue à aller en cours avec Kurt jusqu'à mercredi.

Adam acquiesça en silence.

Visiblement la visite de trois jours du lycéen à New York se prolongeait de jour en jour. A ses deux jours d'observation s'était rajouté le weekend en compagnie de Kurt et des filles, maintenant il comptait rester une semaine entière et n'avait toujours pas acheté son billet d'avion pour l'Ohio.

- Kurt est là ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis juste rentrée en vitesse récupérer quelques trucs pour une audition, je n'ai même pas fait attention. Mais Santana se prépare pour aller bosser, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil.

Adam la remercia et elle s'enfouit en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main. Il entra et referma l'épaisse porte en bois derrière lui. La pièce principale était vide et il avança vers l'espace nuit qu'ils partageait tous les trois.

Les épais rideaux gris foncé, qui délimitaient la chambre de Kurt du salon et de celle de Santana, étaient à moitié tirés. Il s'arrêta près des grandes étagères faisant office de cloison et hésita à toquer contre une des poutres de bois. Mais il laissa son geste en suspend en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes.

Kurt et Blaine se faisaient face, installés sur le lit du châtain, et discutaient amicalement tandis que l'iPod de Kurt diffusait une musique de _Rent_ en arrière plan.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent et la chanson fut remplacée par un air pop qu'Adam ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Contrairement à Kurt qui se figea en tendant l'oreille. Puis la voix de Katy Perry s'ajouta à la mélodie et il identifia lui aussi le titre.

_Teenage Dream._

Kurt ancra son regard dans celui de Blaine qui l'observait les lèvres entrouvertes.

Adam recula d'un pas vers le salon comme s'il avait peur de se faire repérer ou de les déranger.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais c'était tellement plus fort que s'ils l'avaient fait. Kurt souriait comme jamais il ne lui avait souri, de ce sourire immensément heureux qui semblait uniquement ourler ses fines lèvres rosées lorsque Blaine se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Ils restaient simplement allongés en silence face à face sur le lit de Kurt, et Adam n'avait jamais rien vu ou vécu de si intime. Il pouvait percevoir la tendresse et l'amour dans les iris mordorées et scintillantes que Blaine posaient sur Kurt comme s'il était la chose la plus fabuleuse et importante au monde. Et c'était probablement le cas, Kurt l'était pour Blaine.

Le plus jeune se déplaça légèrement pour glisser la main de Kurt dans la sienne et se mît à fredonner les paroles de _Teenage Dream_.

Adam ne pouvait tout simplement pas interrompre cela, il n'en était pas capable. Alors il enfouît les mains dans ses poches et quitta l'appartement sans le moindre bruit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir trahi, car au fond il savait depuis un moment qu'il se leurrait en prétendant pouvoir construire quelque chose qui remplacerait la relation que Kurt avait vécu avec Blaine. Il n'avait rien d'assez fort entre eux, Kurt ne serait jamais capable de lui rendre l'amour qu'il avait à lui offrir. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait déjà offert son cœur à Blaine et qu'il en soit conscient ou non, il ne désirait pas le lui reprendre.

Adam devait tout simplement accepter le fait que Kurt ne pourrait pas être pleinement heureux dans ses bras, car ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait être.

Il ne pleura pas ou n'en voulut pas à aucun des deux, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Haïr Blaine ne l'aiderait pas, détester Kurt non plus. Il devait lâcher prise et laisser Kurt être là où il devait être, avec la personne lui étant destinée. Pas avec lui.

* * *

Adam tenait la poignée métallique de la porte menant à la cour principale de NYADA et observait Blaine assis à l'extérieur, sur un des murets de briques rouges. Il hésitait entre pousser la porte pour aller parler au lycéen et laisser les choses comme elles étaient, attendant qu'elles changent par elles-même avec le temps.

Il resta encore un moment à fixer le jeune homme, qui attendait probablement que Kurt sorte de sa dernière heure de cours pour aller prendre un café au Starbuck au coin du bloc, comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs depuis son arrivée quatre jours plus tôt. Il inspira profondément et se décida à pousser la lourde porte de verre le séparant de l'ex-petit ami de Kurt.

Il contourna un groupe de dernières années qui discutaient bruyamment et s'arrêta devant Blaine qui releva la tête pour l'observer.

- Kurt n'est pas encore sorti, déclara-t-il avant même qu'Adam ne puisse prononcer un mot.

- En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

Blaine souleva un sourcil l'air ennuyé et resserra son écharpe en laine rouge autour de son cou.

- Je voudrais te parler de Kurt.

- Je ne compte pas te le voler ou le forcer à te quitter, soupira-t-il.

Adam acquiesça inutilement et Blaine détourna le regard, un voile de tristesse recouvrant ses beaux yeux mordorés.

- Jamais je ne le forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

La voix mélancolique de Blaine et le regret qu'il semblait éprouvé à cet instant ne fit que convaincre un peu plus Adam des sentiments que Kurt et Blaine éprouvaient toujours l'un pour l'autre.

- Veille sur lui.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et ses étranges sourcils triangulaires se haussèrent aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Veille sur lui, d'accord ? répéta Adam.

Le bouclé acquiesça faiblement encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais prit tout de même la parole.

- Toujours.

Adam esquissa un sourire triste.

- Je... hum, Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge en croisant le regard d'Adam. Je n'arrêterai jamais de le faire.

- Merci, répondit-il reconnaissant.

Blaine lui sourit faiblement, ses sourcils toujours froncés et son front légèrement plissé par l'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Adam passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, tandis que Blaine le regardait avec intérêt.

- Je ne souhaite pas être un obstacle à son bonheur et je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt à me quitter pour toi. Pas pour l'instant, précisa-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas égoïste au point de le garder auprès de moi alors qu'il ne veut pas y être. Kurt est fabuleux et je pense que tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Oui. Je... oui, je le sais. Il est parfait, sourit faiblement Blaine.

- Alors prends soin de lui et ne le perds pas une seconde fois.

Adam lui tendit la main et Blaine la serra avant qu'il remette son bonnet en laine fuchsia et qu'il s'éloigne vers la station de métro au coin de la rue.

- Adam ? interpella Blaine incertain.

Il se retourna en silence et attendit que le bouclé poursuive.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Adam hocha la tête et reprit sa route. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de lui dire merci de quelque façon que ce soit. Blaine était fait pour rendre Kurt heureux, l'aimer, le soutenir, veiller sur lui et être à ses côtés. Ils étaient liés et Adam ne voulait pas s'opposer quelque chose d'aussi fort, car ils devaient être heureux ensemble.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je n'apprécie pas Adam et Kadam est inexistant selon moi, mais j'espère ne pas avoir été trop condescendante envers le personnage.

Ce sera sans doute le seul OS où Kurt et Blaine sont séparés, car honnêtement ce n'est pas le but de ce recueil. Je laisse leur rupture sans fin aux scénaristes et me concentre sur le Klaine mignon, soudé et amoureux comme on l'aime.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié de me lire et que vous n'avez pas pleuré comme je l'ai fait en écrivant certaines parties.

Je vais être absente la semaine prochaine donc je ne peux pas vous dire sur qui je vais poster la prochaine fois. J'ai quelques OS en cours d'écriture et d'autres parfaitement structurés dans mon esprit, ce sera donc une surprise !

Une petite review, please.


	9. Burt

**Sous les yeux de…**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- FanDeTaFic :** Merci beaucoup. Et j'espère que cet OS va te plaire.

**- Mlie : **Je suis heureuse que mon OS t'ait touché. Encore merci et j'attends ton avis sur le point de vue de Burt.

* * *

** - Burt :**

Burt pensait assumer correctement son rôle de père, en faisant son pouvoir pour satisfaire son fils et pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer.

Il le laissait acheter des vêtements horriblement chers sans broncher, car il savait que Kurt les aimait réellement. Il acquiesçait docilement lorsqu'il lui donnait son avis sur chaque défilé de la fashion week, puisque ces shows étaient importants pour lui. Il ne grimaçait pas lorsqu'en rentrant, épuisé du travail, il devait l'entendre encore et encore répéter une quelconque chanson pour le glee club, tout simplement car chanter était sa passion.

Selon lui, il était définitivement un bon père pour Kurt, même lorsque les désirs de son fils comprenaient Blaine et qu'il aurait préféré enfermer son petit garçon dans un placard pour l'empêcher de grandir.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Burt, gronda Carole en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il se réservait une assiette d'omelette et y ajouta quelques tranches de bacon.

Il jura à voix basse et se retenu d'attraper les deux toasts venant de sauter du grille pain. Il retourna s'asseoir et récupéra sa fourchette pour engloutir ses œufs.

Carole tenta de le convaincre d'abandonner le bacon, mais il l'ignora. C'était un samedi et le premier jour des vacances, il avait bien le droit à autre chose qu'à du fromage blanc allégé, des fruits et des flocons d'avoine. Burt grimaça rien qu'à cette pensée et coupa un autre morceau d'omelette pour éloigner cet horrible souvenir bien trop frais dans son esprit.

Sa femme récupéra les deux toasts et les recouvrit de confiture d'abricots pendant que son thé infusait.

Burt continua de petit-déjeuner en silence et Carole en fit de même.

Il soupira d'aise face au calme régnant dans la demeure. Finn et Puck s'étaient sans aucun doute endormis au beau milieu d'un film hier soir et se trouvaient toujours sur le canapé du salon, et Kurt n'était pas encore levé. Il mordilla dans une de ses tranches de bacon en entendant justement les pas silencieux de Kurt descendre l'escalier, mais fronça les sourcils quand il perçut une autre démarche s'ajouter à celle de son fils.

Kurt ouvrit la porte vêtu d'un pantalon de yoga usé et porté bas, trop bas selon Burt, sur les hanches ainsi qu'un t-shirt légèrement trop grand, qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas. Il se stoppa immédiatement en croisant le regard de son père et un grognement endormi retentit derrière lui.

- Kurt, marmonna la voix de Blaine depuis le couloir.

Burt fronça les sourcils en jugeant son fils du regard, qui afficha un grand sourire innocent. Blaine s'avança en ronchonnant, les boucles indisciplinées, les yeux encore à moitié clos et portant uniquement un boxer noir et un fin haut blanc près du corps. Il écarquilla les yeux en le remarquant et recula en jetant un regard paniqué vers Kurt.

- Je vais retourner dormir, s'excusa-t-il en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

- Même pas en rêve, Anderson, siffla Kurt en le retenant par le bras et en le tirant vers lui.

Burt approuva son fils d'un hochement de tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Blaine, qui déglutit difficilement.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé dormir chez oncle John ? demanda naïvement Kurt.

- Ton père s'est disputé avec son frère et il nous a forcé à partir après le dessert, informa Carole en lançant un regard contrarié à son mari.

- Il l'a cherché en disant que les Browns ne vont pas aller en finale. Et ne change pas de sujet, Kurt.

Carole leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans un de ses toasts.

- Donc, Blaine a passé la nuit ici, commença Burt en détaillant le jeune bouclé. Tu as été bien accueilli et as bien dormi j'espère, non ?

Blaine acquiesça et se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de prendre la parole, sous le regard noir de Kurt.

- Oui très bien, monsieur Hummel, répondit-il poliment. Comme à chaque fois.

Kurt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il grimaça en se reculant pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Comme à chaque fois, répéta Burt. Intéressant à savoir. Tu as l'air d'être habitué, je me trompe Blaine ?

- Euh… je… enfin, plus ou moins. Pas vraiment, se reprit-il en se retournant vers Kurt qui le fusillait de ses yeux bleus perçant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à chaque question, siffla-t-il.

Burt se délecta de l'embarras du jeune homme en avalant une gorgée de café, sans le quitter de son regard sévère une seule seconde.

Il était le petit ami de son fils, il avait besoin de savoir que s'il faisait quelque chose de déplacé ou quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Kurt, Burt ne serait jamais loin pour le lui faire regretter. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son petit garçon. Pas même un Blaine Anderson aussi aimant, gentil et adorablement attentionné pouvait être envers son fils adoré.

- Il l'est, Kurt, le contredit Burt. Je ne pense pas l'avoir autorisé à passer la nuit ici, surtout pas à dormir avec toi. Alors il doit répondre à mes questions, sauf s'il désire se retrouver à la porte en sous-vêtement.

- Monsieur Hummel… tenta d'expliquer Blaine, avant d'être coupé par son petit ami.

- Papa ! On est ensemble depuis plus de huit mois, Blaine peut bien rester ici après vingt-et-une heure.

Kurt s'avança vers son père, qui laissa glisser son regard de Blaine à lui sans pour autant s'adoucir.

- Pas sans mon autorisation, tu le sais parfaitement bien.

- Mais Puck passe plus de temps à la maison que chez lui ! protesta Kurt. Et il dort avec Finn.

- Puck ne sort pas avec Finn.

- Ils sont quand même super proches, ajouta distraitement Blaine.

Kurt se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et Carole secoua la tête en souriant amusée.

- C'est vrai, se justifia-t-il. Vous les avez vu dans le canapé ? Puck est complètement endormi sur Finn.

- Parce que toi, tu dors sur le sol de la chambre de mon fils ? releva aussitôt Burt.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne le fait pas, soupira Kurt. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point de savoir que Blaine a passé la nuit à la maison.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, Kurt.

L'intéressé acquiesça comme pour confirmer l'information et s'avança vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un filet d'oranges.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te déranger. Ce n'est pas parce que Blaine partage mon lit, une fois de temps en temps, que notre relation va changer du tout au tout, assura-t-il en commençant à couper les fruits pour les presser.

- Vous êtes des adolescents et je ne suis pas débile. J'ai eu votre âge et je sais à quoi mène une relation amoureuse.

- On n'a pas besoin de dormir ensemble pour cela.

- Kurt, je ne pense pas que ton père ait besoin de ce genre de détails, tenta Blaine.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure en désordre et détourna le regard de plus en plus déstabilisant que l'homme fixait sur lui.

- Oh je t'en prie, soupira Kurt. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on est en couple, on ne fait rien de mal.

- Donc, tu désires que je t'autorise à inviter Blaine pour la nuit ?

- C'est ce que je souhaite, confirma-t-il. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous deux. J'aime Blaine et il m'aime, jamais il ne me fera intentionnellement du mal.

Blaine approuva vivement en se rapprochant de Kurt pour passer un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

- Il a raison, monsieur Hummel.

Burt resta silencieux un moment en les détaillant longuement, ses yeux passant successivement de son fils à son petit ami.

- Appelle-moi Burt. Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois.

Kurt sourit largement et Blaine accepta en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille du châtain, qui nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Merci Burt, répondit-t-il.

Carole se leva en souriant et pressa l'épaule du jeune bouclé.

- Va réveiller les garçons, mon chéri. Je vais vous préparer des pancakes.

Blaine acquiesça et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon, où des cris de protestations et un rire moqueur retentirent, lorsqu'il sauta sur les deux jeunes hommes endormis l'un sur l'autre sur le sofa.

- Je vais te tuer, Anderson, menaça la voix endormie de Puck.

Burt leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Kurt se retourna, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

- Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu l'apprécies.

Carole ria en commençant à prendre les mesures pour sa pâte. Burt fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire de son fils et récupéra le supplément sport posé sur le bord de la table.

- Hummel, ton mec vient de nous sauter dessus, bailla Puck en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

- Avouez tout de même que deux hétéros qui se réveillent enlacés c'est suspect, commenta Blaine en revenant dans la pièce, suivi de Finn.

- Sous-entends-tu qu'on est gay ? grimaça Puck en lançant un regard en coin vers son meilleur ami.

Blaine haussa les épaules, un sourire léger relevant ses fossettes, et il sautilla jusqu'à Kurt pour l'aider à servir le jus de fruit.

- Je constate.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et attrapa les verres dans le placard au dessus de lui. Burt soupira une seconde fois avant de lire le premier article de son magazine.

Il avait la certitude que Blaine n'était pas là de disparaître et qu'il devrait, désormais, apprendre à s'endormir et à se réveiller en sachant que son fils n'était plus seul dans sa chambre la plupart des week-ends. Car pas de doute la dessus, Kurt n'oublierait pas l'approbation de Burt.

Même si Blaine était adorable, poli et possédait tout un tas d'autres qualités pouvant faire de lui un jeune homme parfaitement présentable, il restait avant tout le petit ami de son fils unique. Et son rôle de père protecteur refusait de le laisser tranquille, ni d'avouer qu'il l'appréciait.

Certes, le voir agir avec amour et tendresse envers Kurt lui serrait un peu le coeur à chaque fois, et Burt ne le remercierait jamais assez pour rendre Kurt heureux, pour s'occuper de lui et pour le faire se sentir aimer, mais il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire pour autant. Pas avant d'être sûr et certain que son fils n'avait plus besoin qu'il veille quotidiennement sur lui.

Bien évidement, il le ferait toujours. Mais, à un moment bien trop proche pour lui, Blaine prendrait sa place. Il serait celui ayant la responsabilité de garder un oeil sur Kurt, de l'écouter pleurer quand il en avait besoin et de le réconforter pour effacer toute trace de tristesse de son beau visage. Et le jour où Kurt sera prêt à construire sa vie d'adulte loin de Lima avec Blaine, Burt pourra le remercier pour offrir à son fils tout ce dont il avait besoin et pour rendre l'être le plus important à ses yeux encore plus extraordinaire qu'il ne l'était avant leur rencontre.

Burt avait pour devoir de veiller sur son fils et sur son bonheur, même s'il était certain qu'il ne risquait rien avec Blaine. Après tout, Blaine n'était pas simplement un jeune homme comme les autres, il était celui que Kurt comptait bien garder auprès de lui pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendez l'OS sur Burt et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

La semaine prochaine, je vous posterai surement le point de vue de Rachel.

Merci et à bientôt.

Une petite review me fait toujours plaisir.


	10. Rachel

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- FanDeTaFic :** Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup. Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir. Pour ce qui est du nombre d'OS que je compte écrire, je n'ai pas de chiffre précis. J'aimerais en faire un par personnage, mais je pense que je vais regrouper certains personnages moins développés (comme quelques Warblers par exemple)

**- Malys :** Superbe review, merci énormément. Cela me touche beaucoup de recevoir un avis aussi positif et constructif. De plus, j'ai visiblement réussi à retranscrire fidèlement la personnalité des personnages et c'est l'un de mes buts : avoir une vision de mon couple favoris sans changer les caractéristiques premières des personnages sur lesquels les OS portent.

**- Mlie :** Heureuse de voir que tu aies apprécié ma vision de la magnifique relation de Kurt et Burt. Finn et Puck, hum... On va dire que Klaine est plus mignon comme couple. Merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer le point de vue de Rachel.

* * *

** - Rachel :**

Rachel Berry était fidèle à une chose : son indéniable talent. Elle vivait pour éblouir, réussir et se faire applaudir. Donc, perdre un des habituels duels de duos du glee club n'était pas envisageable pour elle. Elle devait gagner, pour son propre bien et pour sa réputation.

Enfin, en théorie.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

* * *

Une fois de plus, Finn avait remis tous les plans de Rachel en cause. Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-il la quitter trois jours avant un thème aussi important ? Il n'avait tout bonnement pas le droit de rompre avec elle et de la planter juste avant la semaine "duo". Elle devait désormais se trouver un nouveau partenaire lui assurant la victoire.

Et, heureusement, Rachel avait une petite idée de la personne qui pourrait l'aider à remporter la compétition cette année. Il ne restait plus qu'à être convaincante et persuasive, puis le concours sera dans la poche.

Elle sourit et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'aile ouest du lycée, où la salle du glee club se trouvait.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son ami et futur partenaire de duo s'y trouvait, assis sur une des chaises en plastique bordeaux, comme tous les après midi avant la réunion de la chorale. Elle replaça bien ses longs cheveux bruns et entra dans la salle, un grand sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Elle salua gaiement les deux jeunes hommes installés l'un à côté de l'autre en train de discuter calmement.

- Hey Rachel, sourit Blaine en caressant distraitement la main de Kurt entrelacée à la sienne.

Son meilleur ami la salua d'un signe de tête et elle s'assit sur le piano de la salle de chant.

- Blaine est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? commença-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

- C'est à propos du concours de duos. Vu que Mercedes a refusé d'être ma partenaire, je me suis dit qu'on devrait le faire ensemble. Nos voix s'accordent à merveille et ça nous assurerait la victoire sans problème. En plus, j'ai déjà présélectionné une liste de titres qui seront parfaits.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa son petit ami pour croiser les bras. Blaine sembla hésiter en faisant dévier son regard de Rachel à lui l'air mal à l'aise.

- Euh, en fait j'avais déjà pensé à un duo, répondit-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tant que ta chanson fait partie du répertoire de Broadway, je suis ouverte à ta suggestion.

Kurt marmonna une réponse amère en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Blaine.

- J'avais pensé à _Without You_ de _Rent_.

- Waouh, mon petit ami veut chanter une de mes chansons favorites à ma meilleure amie. J'ai hâte, siffla Kurt en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

Rachel l'ignora et adressa un sourire amical à Blaine.

- C'est une super idée, surtout que je n'aie plus eu l'occasion de chanter une chanson de _Rent_ depuis _Take Me Or Leave Me_.

- Tu vas passer de Maureen, l'extravagante bisexuelle incapable de repousser des avances, à Mimi, la stripteaseuse droguée. Quel progrès, Rachel.

Elle lança un regard noir à Kurt.

Bien qu'elle l'adorait, elle détestait lorsque son côté salope ressortait, comme à cet instant. Après tout, pourquoi cela le dérangerait qu'elle chante un duo avec Blaine, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- C'est ce qui est bien avec Broadway, répondit-elle calmement.

- Je, hum... reprit Blaine en se raclant la gorge. Je comptais chanter cette chanson, Rachel, mais pas avec toi. C'est mon premier duel de duos à McKinley et j'avais prévu d'y participer avec Kurt.

Kurt se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça en souriant et lui tendit la main pour qu'il y re-glisse ses doigts.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la chanson d'amour parfaite, mais tu adores _Rent_.

- Je serais ravi chanter avec toi. Surtout que, bien entendu, tu me laisses la partie de Mimi.

Blaine rit et hocha la tête en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Le lundi après-midi, Rachel s'installa entre Tina et Artie pour assister à la première prestation.

Monsieur Schue arriva cinq minutes en retard, un gobelet de café dans les mains, et invita Blaine et Kurt à se lever pour commencer.

Blaine s'avança vers le piano et s'y installa de façon à laisser de la place pour que Kurt puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Rachel se redressa et lança un regard noir vers Santana et Puck pour qu'ils se taisent.

- Kurt et moi allons interpréter _Without You_ de la comédie musicale _Rent_, informa Blaine en plaçant ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire avant d'adresser un signe de tête à l'orchestre.

Il joua les premières notes en observant Kurt et sourit quand il se commença la chanson.

_Without you, the ground thaws_

_The rain falls, the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root_

_The flowers bloom, the children play_

_(Sans toi, les neiges fondent_

_La pluie tombe, l'herbe monte_

_Sans toi, la terre féconde_

_Les fleurs fleurissent, les enfants jouent)_

_The stars gleam, the poets dream_

_The eagles fly, without you_

_The earth turns, the sun burns_

_But I die, without you_

_(Les étoiles brillent, les poètes rêvent_

_Les aigles volent, sans toi_

_La terre tourne, le soleil brûle_

_Mais je meurs, sans toi)_

_Without you, the breeze warms_

_The girl smiles, the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change_

_The boys run, the oceans crash_

_(Sans toi, la brise adoucit_

_La fille sourit, le nuage fuit_

_Sans toi, les mers miroitent_

_Les garçons se hâtent, les vagues éclatent)_

_The crowds roar, the days soar_

_The babies cry, without you_

_The moon glows, the river flows_

_But I die, without you_

_(La salle rugit, le jour surgit_

_Les bébés crient, sans toi_

_La lune étincelle, le ruisseau ruisselle_

_Mais je meurs, sans toi)_

Kurt se retourna légèrement vers lui et Blaine mêla sa voix à la sienne.

_The world revives, colors renew_

_But I know blue, only blue_

_Lonely blue, within me blue_

_Without you_

_(Le monde revit, les couleurs s'e renouvellent_

_Mais j'ai du bleu à l'âme, rien que du bleu_

_Solitude bleue, tout en moi est bleu_

_Sans toi)_

_Without you, the hand gropes_

_The ear hears, the pulse beats_

_Without you, the eyes gaze_

_The legs walk, the lungs breathe_

_(Sans toi, la main tâtonne_

_L'oreille questionne, le pouls tonne_

_Sans toi, l'oeil regarde_

_Les jambes marchent, les poumons respirent)_

_The mind churns, the heart yearns_

_The tears dry, without you_

_Life goes on, but I'm gone_

_'Cause I die without you_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you_

_(L'esprit chavire, le coeur aspire_

_Les larmes sèchent, sans toi_

_La vie continue, mais je suis parti_

_Car je meurs sans toi_

_Sans toi, sans toi_

_Sans toi)_

Ils se levèrent tous deux et saluèrent les membres du glee club qui les félicitaient et applaudissaient.

- C'est une chanson de rupture, commenta Santana restée assise sur sa chaise au fond de la salle.

- Peut-être, mais elle raconte aussi l'histoire d'amour de Mimi et Roger, répondit Blaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Ce que Blaine veut dire c'est qu'il s'identifie à cette chanson. Même si Kurt et lui ne sont pas dans la même situation, Blaine ressentirait la même chose s'il se retrouvait séparé de Kurt.

- Merci pour la traduction, Rachel, se moqua Puck. Tout ce qu'il y a comprendre, c'est que Klaine est inséparable.

Santana approuva vivement en tapant son poing contre celui de Puck.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, mais se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Blaine.

- Arrêtez de nous appeler Klaine, protesta-t-il.

- Jamais, répliqua Puck.

- Pas moyen, ajouta Santana.

Rachel sourit en continuant d'écouter les chamailleries de Kurt, Puck et Santana, tout en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir trouvé des amis aussi géniaux qu'eux.

Ils n'étaient pas un simple groupe de personnes se retrouvant après les cours pour chanter des collégiales, ils formaient une sorte de famille imparfaite mais fabuleuse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son année de terminale ressemblerait à cela, mais ne le regrettait absolument pas. Sa dernière année de lycée n'aurait pas pu être plus agréable, et ce quelque soit les hauts et les bas que son couple endurait.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient lorsqu'ils la rencontraient, Rachel n'était pas juste une petite fille trop gâtée, égocentrique et égoïste. Certes, tout cela ne relevait pas du mensonge. Pour autant, elle ne se résumait pas qu'à cela. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé un endroit où elle pouvait être aussi agaçante qu'elle le désirait tout en sachant que ses amis ne cesseraient pas de l'aimer. Elle pouvait faire des mauvais choix et commettre des erreurs, ils seraient là pour l'aider et la sortir du pétrin, même si avant et après elle aurait le droit à des remarques désobligeantes de la plupart des membres du glee club. Mais elle s'en fichait, tant qu'ils restaient soudés.

Elle s'était trouvée une sorte de famille et les aimait comme elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné le faire. Et parmi cet amour familial, d'autres sentiments ne cessaient de se mêler pour former de simples attirances et des couples solides. Rachel en avait fait l'expérience avec de nombreux membres de la chorale. Mais, pour le moment, elle n'avait que touché du doigt l'amour que certains de ses amis éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Certes, elle aimait Finn de tout son coeur d'adolescente mais ne pouvait comparer leur relation parfois houleuse, parfois paradisiaque à celle de son meilleur ami.

Entre eux tous, Kurt avait sans aucun doute été le plus chanceux. Il avait trouvé un garçon aussi adorable et extraordinaire que lui. Il aimait et était aimé en retour d'un amour aussi pur et précieux que Rachel ne pouvait que désirer éprouver elle aussi.

Elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami et glissa un bras sous le sien en souriant. Kurt la serra contre lui et Blaine passa une main amicale dans son dos. Elle se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Kurt et ignora les soupirs désespérés de Santana.

Rachel était comblée et espérait de tout son coeur que tout ne s'arrêterait pas subitement une fois la remise des diplômes passée. Elle voulait tous les garder près d'elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'attends vos avis sur le point de vue de Rachel, qui j'espère vous a plu.

La prochaine fois, j'ai bien envie de vous faire découvrir l'OS sur Sam que je viens juste de terminer.

Merci et à bientôt.


	11. Sam

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**- Sam :**

Sam n'avait pas toujours eu des relations parfaites avec Kurt et Blaine. Le premier avait flashé sur lui et il s'était presque battu devant les garçons du glee club avec le second. Mais, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours le petit couple pudique et discret comme ses amis le pensaient. Ils pouvaient être plus démonstratifs et tactiles, comme l'alcool l'avait prouvé.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème à faire ça ici ? s'assura Sam une dernière fois en défaisant le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka, installé sur le diva des Anderson entre Quinn et Mike.

Blaine haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil près d'eux.

- Aucun, mes parents sont partis en Californie rendre visite à Cooper. Et puis, il faut bien fêter notre première place aux Nationales.

Il avait raison, ils avaient tous mérité cette soirée. Sam haussa les épaules en souriant et les servit. Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent le contenu de leurs shooters avant de les reposer bruyamment sur la table basse. Quinn grimaça et Mike attrapa une poignée de chips dans le plat posé devant eux.

Kurt s'approcha, un verre de soda dans les mains, et s'assit sur les genoux de Blaine. Il refusa poliment lorsque Sam proposa de recommencer et soupira en les observant avaler leurs doses de liquide transparent d'une traite.

- Ne bois pas trop, j'aimerais que tu restes gay ce soir, déclara-t-il un posant sa paume sur le torse de son petit ami.

Quinn esquissa un sourire avant de se lever pour rejoindre Santana et Tina dans la salle à manger servant de piste de danse. Blaine soupira en écartant une mèche du front de Kurt.

- C'est offensant que tu puisses encore douter de moi, marmonna-t-il. Et puis, c'était juste un prétexte pour passer la nuit avec toi.

- Mais bien sûr. Reste-en aux excuses comme "j'ai oublié mes clés et mes parents rentrent tard" ou "il y a du verglas, je vais devoir rester chez toi" c'est plus crédible, chéri, se moqua Kurt en se penchant pour déposer un bref baiser au coin des lèvres de Blaine. Maintenant, arrête la vodka et viens danser avec moi.

Il sauta sur le sol et tendit les mains à Blaine qui se laissa convaincre en soupirant. Kurt le traîna vers les filles avant de passer négligemment ses bras autour de son cou et de commencer à mouvoir ses hanches contre les siennes.

Sam resta assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Mike et les observa du coin de l'oeil en écoutant son ami parler de ses projets pour l'an prochain.

Blaine entraîna Kurt plus près de lui et glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Il pressa leurs fronts ensemble et lui vola un baiser, avant de laisser Kurt bouger en rythme avec la musique. Kurt se mit à chantonner aux oreilles de Blaine, qui enfouit ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon rayé noir et blanc beaucoup trop moulant pour être agréable.

Sam put presque entendre le ronronnement qu'émit Blaine lorsque Kurt changea de rythme et se mit à onduler ses hanches contre les siennes d'une manière encore plus sensuelle que précédemment. Le jeune bouclé ferma les paupières et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, se laissant totalement entraîner par ses pas.

- Je pense que Blaine vient définitivement de nous laisser tomber, commenta Mike. Un autre verre ?

* * *

Sam n'aurait su dire combien de verres il avait pris depuis le début de la soirée, et il s'en fichait.

De toute façon, la plupart des membres du glee club semblaient être dans le même cas que lui. Quinn dansait langoureusement avec Santana et Brittany sous les regards attentifs de Puck, Rory et Artie. Rachel ne lâchait les lèvres de Finn uniquement pour reprendre sa respiration entre deux baisers. Mercedes et Tina riaient beaucoup trop fort quelque part du côté de la table servant de bar. Sam, lui, se sentait paisible.

C'était agréable de passer une soirée avec ses amis à se détendre. Ils pouvaient faire une pause. Les Nationales étaient terminées et la remise des diplômes pas encore arrivée. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser, et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne soirée alcoolisée pour cela ?

Il soupira d'aise en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du sofa, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Kurt avait pris place à sa gauche.

- Tu t'amuses ? lui demanda-t-il, en buvant une gorgée de son gobelet en plastique.

Sam acquiesça et se redressa légèrement en faisant un signe de tête vers son verre pour lui demander ce qu'il contenait.

- Limonade et soho, Tina me l'a fait. J'en reste aux alcools pas trop forts.

- Au moins un, commenta-t-il en apercevant Santana entraîner Quinn dans un baiser passionné avant d'en faire de même avec sa petite amie, occupée à se débarrasser de son chemisier.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en suivant son regard.

- Où est Blaine ? continua Sam.

- Je ne sais pas trop, la dernière fois que je l'aie vu il était au bar avec Mike.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de sujets futiles dans le même genre, mais Kurt fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par Blaine qui lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il adressa un petit sourire désolé à Sam en essayant de le repousser, mais celui-ci se blottit contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Kurtie, murmura-t-il d'une voix éméchée en frottant son nez contre la peau douce de son cou. Tu m'as manqué.

- Ca fait à peine dix minutes que tu m'as vu.

- Mais dix minutes c'est super _long_ ! protesta vivement Blaine en plantant un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.

Kurt grimaça quand Blaine se recula.

- Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter de boire.

- Non, t'as dit arrête la vodka, rectifia Blaine. Et je t'ai obéis, j'ai bu de la tequila.

- C'est encore pire, soupira Kurt.

Sam pouffa et Blaine se retourna vers lui offensé.

- Arrêtez d'être méchants de moi, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Kurt. Je n'aime pas quand t'es méchant, Kurtie.

- Oh mon pauvre petit coeur, se moqua Kurt en passant ses bras dans son dos.

Blaine fit la moue, mais accepta de se rapprocher de lui.

- Vous êtes mignons, commenta naturellement Sam. Ca change de vous voir aussi proches.

- On est souvent comme ça, même beaucoup beaucoup plus, répondit Blaine en souriant fièrement.

- Peut-être quand vous êtes juste tous les deux, mais pas en public.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, ajouta Kurt d'une voix amère. Et puis, rien n'est plus désagréable qu'un couple qui passe son temps à afficher sa relation.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux, Kurtie. De toute façon, ils sont tous jaloux car t'es à moi.

Un sourire rayonnant s'étira sur les lèvres de Kurt et Sam tapota son épaule avant de se lever pour les laisser seuls. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean en souriant légèrement.

Certes, il n'avait pas toujours eu des relations des plus banales avec Blaine et Kurt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les apprécier et de reconnaître l'intensité de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Même si l'alcool permettait de révéler un Blaine plus démonstratif et entreprenant envers Kurt, Sam ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde douter de le stabilité, ni de l'avenir de leur couple.

Après tout, on ne parlait pas de n'importe quel couple d'adolescents, mais de Kurt et Blaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, l'OS sur Sam est publié.

La prochaine fois, je posterai un point de vue que certains d'entre vous attendent. Je vous ferrai découvrir l'avis d'un de mes personnages préférés : Santana.

A bientôt et j'attends une petite review.


	12. Santana

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- tytycy : **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. J'espère que le point de vue de Santana sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**- misscrisslovekla : **Je compte bien faire quelques OS sur des personnes n'appréciant pas Klaine. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore commencé à en écrire, mais j'ai quelques idées. Merci pour ta lecture.

**- Mlie : **Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, c'est l'effet Klaine. Je n'ai volontairement pas fait Rachel trop insistante, car Kurt est son meilleur ami et que, même si on sait qu'elle est capable d'être très insistante, elle peut de comprendre qu'il souhaite chanter avec Blaine. Merci beaucoup et profite de cet OS qui j'espère va te plaire.

* * *

**- Santana :**

Santana, bien que jamais elle ne l'avouerait, appréciait énormément Kurt et Blaine. Ils faisaient partie de ses amis. Elle croyait en leur couple et était prête à tout pour qu'aucun d'eux ne s'éloigne. Après tout, si Santana savait bien faire une chose c'était de se préoccuper des gens à qui elle tenait.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Santana vérifia son maquillage dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture, avant d'attraper son sac sur la banquette arrière et de sortir en claquant la portière. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au porche de la résidence des Hudson-Hummel et enfonça trois fois le bouton de la sonnette. Elle sourit en entendant Kurt pester de l'autre côté de la porte et mit les mains sur ses hanches en attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Merc… Blaine se tut subitement les yeux écarquillés en la découvrant sur le pas de la porte. Santana ?

- Mercedes est malade, je viens m'occuper du baby-sitting à sa place, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Kurt poussa son petit ami pour prendre sa place dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et la dévisagea indigné. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le contourna pour entrer dans le vestibule.

- Bonjour à vous aussi mes poneys magiques, salua-t-elle en serrant fort Blaine contre elle et en souriant à Kurt. Bon, maintenant laisse-nous entre filles le hobbit.

Kurt la foudroya du regard avant d'embrasser tendrement Blaine pour lui dire au revoir.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi et j'arriverai immédiatement.

- Je ne vais pas le violer, le séquestrer ou autre, soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaine marmonna peu convaincu en récupérant sa sacoche et sa veste dans le placard près de la porte.

- Je t'aime, susurra Kurt en se penchant pour atteindre une seconde fois ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, chéri.

Il le reconduit jusqu'au porche avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de foudroyer Santana du regard.

- Une seule remarque désobligeante et tu rentres chez toi.

Elle sourit innocemment et acquiesça, avant de gravir les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

- Tu n'en as pas marre de fouiller dans mes affaires ? siffla Kurt en l'observant ratisser chaque cintre de son dressing.

- Laisse-moi profiter de gay land, Porcelaine.

Santana se retourna pour l'observer, allongé sur son lit un magazine de mode entre les mains.

- Et non, ça ne compte pas comme une remarque désobligeante.

Elle referma précocieusement les portes du placard et se dirigea vers le bureau où une pile de croquis attira son attention. Elle les attrapa et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de Kurt pour les observer.

- C'est pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant le premier.

Kurt releva la tête pour voir ce dont elle parlait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'accroupissant sur son matelas.

- Je vais tenter Parsons, au cas où je ne suis pas accepté à NYADA.

- Tu n'es pas fait pour Broadway, annonça-t-elle en passant au second croquis. Regarde ces trucs, tu as du talent et tu es bien trop extravagant pour te retrouver dans une secte de Rachel Berry et de Rachel Berry gays.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à mon avenir ?

Elle se releva pour aller s'installer en tailleur devant lui.

- J'aime me mêler des affaires des autres. Et puis, le jour où tu seras un couturier super célèbre tu auras plutôt intérêt à m'offrir un tas de vêtements.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

- Oh allez ! Tu dois aller à Parsons pour qu'un it bag porte mon nom. Tu ne devras bien ça vu que je t'aurai poussé à continuer dans la mode.

- Tu n'es pas croyable, rit-il.

- Non, je suis réaliste. Je sais aussi qu'en plus de cela tu me choisiras comme marraine de ton gosse qui, avec un peu de chance, arrivera à dépasser le mètre soixante, contrairement à son hobbit de père.

Kurt arrêta subitement de rire et referma ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que ton Warbler est minuscule, a des sourcils étrangement triangulaires, des yeux de chiot abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute et un horrible look d'écolier de cinq ans que tout cela est héréditaire. T'auras peut-être des enfants plus ou moins normaux avec ton nain de jardin.

- Si on reste ensemble, répliqua Kurt d'une voix triste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme connerie ? grimaça Santana. Bien évidement que vous allez rester ensemble. Vous êtes faits pour éblouir le monde avec avec votre amour dégoulinant d'arcs en ciel. Vous êtes comme Tic et Tac alors, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire.

- C'est juste que l'année prochaine je serai à New York et lui toujours ici, à Lima. Même si je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que ça va aller, qu'on va y arriver, j'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne veux pas le perdre, Santana ! s'écria-t-il en grimaçant.

- Vous n'allez pas vous séparer, contredit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Je te garantis que tout ira bien pour vous et si je me trompe, je veillerais personnellement à vous botter le cul et à vous remettre ensemble. Et je suis prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins.

Kurt esquissa un sourire triste et Santana resserra sa prise autour ses épaules légèrement mal à l'aise par cette proximité.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, hein ? grimaça-t-elle en l'observant inspirer profondément.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et elle s'éloigna.

- Sinon t'as quoi à faire ? demanda-t-elle en sautant du lit pour retourner à sa fouille. En dehors de tous tes trucs gays, alors ne me propose même pas une comédie musicale.

- Et toi ? demanda Kurt en ignorant ses derniers mots.

Santana se retourna intriguée et souleva un sourcil.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre Brittany l'an prochain ? expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et évita ses yeux bleus posés sur elle.

- Je l'aime, commença Santana en haussant les épaules. Mais jamais je ne la retiendrais, je veux juste son bonheur. Si malheureusement il nous arriverait quelque chose, je l'accepterais.

Kurt acquiesça sans commenter.

- Tout le monde n'est pas Klaine, souria-t-elle tristement.

Il se leva et ouvrit les bras. Santana hésita un moment, elle n'était pas habituée aux étreintes surtout pas avec lui, mais finit par le laisser l'enlacer.

- Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble vous aussi.

Son coeur rata un battement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Kurt et elle avaient bien plus de points en communs que ce que l'on pouvait croire au premier abord, en dehors de leur homosexualité et de leur côté garce évidement. Ils aimaient tous les deux une personne du plus profond de leur être et ne pouvaient taire la petite voix en eux qui leur murmurer des "et si" bien trop négatifs et désagréables. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas que ce genre de situation ne devienne réalité et comptaient bien rester avec leur moitié respective pour aussi longtemps que la vie leur en offrirait la possibilité, et ce quelque soit les obstacles ou les critiques qu'ils pourraient récolter et subir.

Santana ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Brittany. Kurt ne voulait pas perdre Blaine. Cela les rapprochaient et renforçaient leur amitié peu banale et parfaitement imparfaite.

Ils appréciaient et se comprenaient, même si le leur faire admettre se révélerait très difficile, voir quasi impossible.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère sincèrement que le point de vue d'un personne aussi génial que Santana aura été à la hauteur et que je ne décevrai aucun d'entre vous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai choisi de me concentrer sur Kurt et d'exclure Blaine, car je trouve l'amitié Kurtana très intéressante et complexe.

Le prochain OS sera sur... Hum, surprise.

Laissez-moi votre avis et merci de lire ce recueil.


	13. Mike

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Mlie : **Merci énormément et ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir ma vision de Kurtana. Ca me fait très plaisir que l'OS sur Santana soit l'un de tes favoris. Pour celui sur Brittany, j'ai commencé son écriture il y a peu de temps. Pour le moment il ne comporte que quelques phrases, mais il arrivera bientôt. Aujourd'hui je te laisse découvrir le point de vue de Mike qui j'espère va te plaire.

**- fandelavi : **Ta review me fait plaisir, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas en avoir posté avant. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mes futurs OS.

* * *

** - Mike :**

Mike était un garçon plutôt calme qui préférait ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Après tout, il avait déjà assez de choses à gérer avec Tina pour cela…

Il savait parfaitement quand s'éclipser en apercevant Rachel arriver comme une furie vers Finn, quand se taire face aux regards noirs de Santana suite à une remarque ingénue de Brittany et quand détourner les yeux lorsque deux de ses amis s'embrassaient. Et ce quelque soit le couple et le baiser, de l'échange hautement salivaire de Finchel à celui plus décent de Brittana ou de Klaine.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque Mike composa le numéro de portable de Tina pour lui demander de passer le chercher demain matin. Sa voiture était brutalement tombée en panne sur le chemin entre McKinley et son domicile après la répétition du glee club, mais heureusement Kurt avait répondu presque immédiatement et lui avait assuré que Burt serait sur place en peu de temps.

Un remorquage et un petit tour sous le capot plus tard, Burt Hummel avait annoncé qu'il devait garder sa voiture et commander la pièce. Il se retrouvait donc sans véhicule personnel jusqu'à demain après les cours et pas moyen qu'il prenne le bus scolaire. Plutôt marcher jusqu'à McKinley que monter dans cette hideuse chose jaune remplie d'adolescents puérils. Mike préférait le confort et le silence d'une voiture, qu'elle soit la sienne ou non.

Il marmonna quand il tomba sur la boîte vocale de sa petite amie et essaya de la rappeler plusieurs fois sans succès. Il rouvrit son répertoire et fit défiler les numéro jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celui de Blaine.

- Allo ? répondit le bouclé à la troisième sonnerie.

- Salut Blaine, c'est Mike. Je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerait de venir me prendre pour aller au lycée demain matin, demanda-t-il. J'ai eu un problème de voiture et vu que tu passes devant mon quartier…

- Non, pas de problème, accepta aussitôt Blaine.

Mike sourit et le remercia chaleureusement.

- Huit heures moins vingt, ça convient ?

Il approuva vivement, tout plutôt que le bus.

* * *

Comme promis, vers huit heures moins vingt, Blaine s'arrêta devant la résidence des Chang et salua Mike d'un sourire amical lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière pour s'installer sur le siège passager.

- Tu peux envoyer un message à Kurt pour lui dire qu'on sera là dans dix minutes ? demanda Blaine en activant son clignotant.

Mike acquiesça. Ils avaient l'habitude d'attendre Tina et Kurt ensemble chaque matin. Il tapa un rapide message à Kurt et en fit de même pour Tina.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Mike patientait adossé à un muret éloigné de l'entrée principale en compagnie de Blaine. Ils étaient tous les deux là, à l'extérieur de McKinley, en silence et Mike trouvait ça reposant et agréable. Il n'était pas obligé de parler pour combler de longs silences gênant lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son ami. Ils pouvaient rester ainsi sans que le manque de discussion ne devienne pesant.

Ils attendaient Tina et Kurt en observant le peu d'élèves garés sur le parking secondaire traverser cette partie de la cour pour rejoindre l'entrée principale. Artie passa devant eux afin d'emprunter la rampe pour handicapés et ils le saluèrent chaleureusement.

Mike jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, neuf heures moins cinq. Tina et Kurt étaient en retard. Blaine sembla lui aussi le remarquer et sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à ce dernier. Mike ne réagit pas, il était habitué à ce genre de situations. Tina n'était pas la personne la plus ponctuelle de sa connaissance. Et il était fort possible qu'elle soit passée par son casier avant de les rejoindre pour aller en cours. Tandis que Kurt, lui, n'était jamais en retard. Il arrivait un quart d'heure en avance chaque matin et était normalement là avant eux.

- Salut chéri, répondit Blaine en décrochant son portable vibrant dans ses mains.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tut pour écouter la réponse de Kurt.

- D'accord, rit-il. Je t'attends, rejoins-moi quand tu arrives.

Il raccrocha, un sourire amusé toujours accroché au visage, et il s'assit sur le muret près de Mike.

- Il n'est pas là d'arriver, annonça Blaine. Finn lui a renversé son bol de chocolat chaud dessus et il doit se trouver un autre haut qui suit avec son pantalon.

Mike esquissa un sourire et fit un commentaire sur la catastrophe vivante que pouvait être Finn.

* * *

La cour s'était complètement vidée désormais et tous deux se trouvaient encore au même endroit. Blaine recopiait un de ses exercices de mathématiques et Mike envoyait des messages à Tina qui se trouvait en cours de géographie. Aucun des deux n'avaient classe avant neuf heure, mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître à Puck ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester dans la cour plutôt que dans leurs lits.

Il répondait à sa petite amie lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre. Blaine releva la tête et sourit en refermant son cahier.

- Salut, s'exclama Kurt essoufflé en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Mike le salua en retour et Blaine sauta du muret pour s'approcher de lui. Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun étudiant ne traînait dans le coin avant de se pencher vers sa joue pour l'embrasser rapidement. Celui-ci se laissa faire en passant un bras autour de sa taille et ne se recula pas une fois que les lèvres de Kurt eurent quitter sa peau. Le châtain sourit en l'effleurant du bout de son nez et déposa un second baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Blaine le rapprocha de lui et tourna légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Kurt. Il ferma lentement les yeux sans pour autant y répondre.

- Il n'y a personne, murmura Blaine dans un souffle. Et j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Kurt hocha la tête et Mike détourna le regard, ne voulant pas être indiscret. Il put presque entendre Blaine ronronner contre ses lèvres quand il se mit à les mouvoir pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Blaine le maintient contre lui en glissant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- Je suis en retard, soupira Kurt en grimaçant. Mercedes va me tuer si je la laisse seule avec Brittany en cours de cuisine.

Blaine fit la moue sans enlever ses mains de ses poches et essaya de le rapprocher encore une fois.

- Je te ramènerai un cupcake.

Il sembla convaincu et le laissa s'enfuir vers l'entrée principale.

- Au fait, Mike, dit Kurt en se retournant, une fois arrivé au coin du bâtiment. Tu peux récupérer ta voiture ce midi, mon père a reçu la pièce ce matin.

Mike le remercia et Kurt disparut. Il tapa dans le dos de Blaine toujours debout devant lui et sourit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Tina.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici pour le point de vue de Mike qui n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus.

La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas sur quel personnage je vais poster. Vous pouvez me soumettre les OS que vous voulez voir arriver en priorité.

N'oubliez pas la review et à bientôt.


	14. Brittany

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses au reviews :**

**- Mlie : **Merci énormément, ça me fait très plaisir. Et comme tu le souhaitais voici le point de vue de Brittany, profite bien et j'attends ta réaction.

**- fandelavi :** Merci et pour l'OS sur Mercedes, je l'ai parfaitement en tête mais il n'est malheureusement pas encore écrit.

**- tytycy :** Pour Will, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrai écrire pour le moment... Et pour le moment je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire un second OS sur les personnages déjà publiés. J'espère que tu aimeras ce point de vue, bonne lecture.

**- Corentin :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta lecture. Comme réclamé, voici l'OS sur Brittany. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

**- amande :** Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies mes points de vue. Pour ce qui est de tes suggestions d'OS, un sur Hunter devrait bientôt arriver avec en bonus une touche de Sebastian.

**- Kikouu :** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ces OS et que j'arrive à te faire aimer des personnages auxquels tu n'es pas particulièrement attaché(e). Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture pour celui-ci.

* * *

**- Brittany :**

Pour Brittany, le monde idéal serait fait de licornes apprivoisées, de centres de désintoxication pour chats et de bâtiments aux couleurs vives. Et quelque soit le nombre de fois où l'on pourrait lui dire qu'elle était étrange, décalée et bête, elle continuerait à croire en cet endroit utopique et enfantin.

Brittany n'était pas la parfaite idiote que beaucoup voyait en elle. Elle aimait simplement s'inventer un tas d'histoires merveilleuses et faire partager son imagination, raison pour laquelle elle avait créé _Fondue pour Deux_.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Je compte faire de cette émission le talk-show le plus regardé au monde. Santana va m'aider à conquérir l'Asie, ils sont toujours en avance pour tout et s'ils se mettent à regarder _Fondue pour Deux_ ça va faire le tour de la planète, comme les sushis, expliqua Brittany le plus sérieusement du monde.

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire vers son ami, tout en grattant la tête de Lord Tubbington avachi à côté de lui. Tandis que Kurt fronçait les sourcils en observant Santana allongée sur le lit de la jeune fille un saladier de pop-corn devant elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? se put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Je suis réalisatrice, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'allume les caméras et Brit' pose les questions, c'est un travail d'équipe.

Brittany se pencha pour tremper un morceau de brocoli dans le fromage fondu et ne remarqua pas la grimace des deux jeunes hommes.

- Alors, les jumelles, vous voulez commencer par les questions gênantes ou les questions étranges ? s'enquit Santana en se surélevant sur les coudes. Ou on peut directement passer à la seule chose intéressante : votre dépendance aux produits capillaires.

- Sanny, sourit gentiment Brittany. Sois gentille, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? C'est l'une des choses les plus adorables que j'ai prononcée de la journée.

Kurt croisa les bras en se demandant une fois de plus pour quelle raison Blaine avait accepté qu'ils participent à cette pseudo émission.

- Les étranges ? tenta Blaine.

Santana fronça le nez, mais se pencha par dessus du rebord du lit pour mettre les caméras en marche avant de faire un petit signe à sa petite amie.

- Bienvenue dans_ Fondue pour Deux_, commença Brittany en souriant à la caméra placée devant eux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de recevoir mes licornes favorites : Kurt et Blaine.

Santana braqua une caméra sur les deux jeunes hommes ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de Kurt.

Brittany se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes en ancrant ses grands yeux bleus sur Blaine.

- Commençons par toi, Blaine Warbler. Pourquoi es-tu aussi petit ?

- Euh... il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Santana dit que tu viens d'une espèce très rare appelé Hobbit et que à part toi je n'en verrai aucun autre.

Santana acquiesça vivement en mastiquant. Kurt claqua sa langue contre son palais et serra fermement les bras contre sa poitrine l'air contrarié. Elle sourit et lui lança une poignée de pop-corn dessus.

Brittany l'ignora et enchaina avec une dizaine de questions destinées à Blaine.

* * *

- Lequel d'entre vous compte pondre le premier ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux.

- Pondre ? répéta Blaine complètement perdu en lançant un regard vers son petit ami.

- Pour Brittany, les licornes pondent, et vu qu'on est supposé être des licornes... précisa celui-ci à voix basse.

Blaine fronça les sourcils à moitié convaincu, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune fille enchainait avec une autre question tout aussi loufoque.

- Est-ce vrai que les lèvres de Rachel ressemblent à celles d'une sangsue ?

Kurt pouffa en cachant sa bouche de sa main et Blaine se retourna vers lui offusqué.

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je ne pense pas, répondit-il déstabilisé. Je n'ai jamais embrassé une sangsue.

- Mais tu aimerais bien embrasser Lord Tubbington, non ?

Elle désigna le chat toujours installé contre Blaine, sa tête reposant sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il ronronnait de plaisir sous les caresses derrière les oreilles que le jeune homme lui offrait distraitement.

- J'adore les chats…

- Il aime tous les animaux, acquiesça Kurt en lui coupant la parole.

- Mais, reprit-il, je ne compte pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt.

- Ses lèvres sont douces et ont le goût de stick à la fraise, commenta Brittany en enroulant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son doigt. J'aimais bien l'embrasser.

Kurt grimaça sous le regard amusé de Blaine. Santana se racla la gorge en se redressant subitement, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Brittany se pencha pour attraper un morceau de carotte cru et le mordilla en réfléchissant à sa prochaine question.

- Pour quelles raisons voulez-vous passer votre vie ensemble ?

Blaine haussa inutilement les sourcils en réfléchissant à la réponse et Kurt sembla étonné par la maturité de la question, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

- Il y en a tellement, commença Blaine. Plus je passe de temps avec Kurt et plus je suis persuadé qu'il est mon âme soeur. Je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis avec lui, on a toujours quelque chose à dire ou à faire ensemble.

- On s'aime, on est heureux l'un avec l'autre et on a un tas de projets, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'autre chose.

- Ca résume bien les choses, accepta Blaine. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, c'est plutôt une accumulation de petites choses qui font je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt.

Brittany sembla pensive un moment avant de se tourner vers Santana en souriant.

- Comme Sanny et moi, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Sa petite amie lui envoya un baiser et Brittany se retourna vers le couple pour passer à la question suivante.

- Combien de noeuds papillon as-tu, Blaine Warbler ?

Kurt esquissa un sourire et Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté à la recherche de la réponse.

- Quatre-vingt six, répondit Kurt à sa place. Je les ai moi-même compté il y a quelques semaines.

- Et combien de produits utilises-tu chaque soir avant de te coucher ? continua-t-elle en le regardant.

- Quatre, s'exclama Blaine. Un tonique, puis une crème hydratante, une anti-ride et une pour le contour des yeux. Sans compter les beurres pour le corps ou crème pour les mains.

- Pouvez-vous vous embrasser ?

- Non.

- Les licornes n'ont pas le droit de le faire ?

- Pas en public, approuva Blaine.

- Il n'y a que Santana et moi.

- Et la moitié du lycée regardant cette émission sur YouTube, contredit Kurt.

Brittany resta silencieuse un moment en les fixant l'air dubitatif, puis elle se tourna vers la caméra un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

- C'était _Fondue pour Deux_ en compagnie de Kurt et Blaine. La prochaine émission sera entièrement consacrée aux récents problèmes d'alcool de Lord Tubbington.

Santana coupa la caméra et glissa hors du lit, son bol de pop corn dans les mains.

- Maintenant vous pouvez vous embrasser ? redemanda Brittany.

Blaine rit, mais attira Kurt à lui et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré de licornes aussi géniales que vous.

- Tu ne connais pas d'autre licorne, Brit', précisa Santana.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans vos adorables reviews vous m'avez en grand nombre réclamé l'OS sur Brittany, donc je vous l'offre pour vous remercier de vos avis, votre lecture et votre soutien. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié sa vision.

Et les 100 reviews ont été dépassées, merci énormément !

Contrairement à ce point de vue, le prochain sera plus long et portera sur Quinn. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir.

On se voit la semaine prochaine et j'attends vos avis.


	15. Quinn

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- amande : **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu apprécies ma vision de Brittany et sa façon de voir Klaine. J'espère que cet OS va te satisfaire.

**- tytycy : **J'espère, moi aussi, réussir à t'étonner avec mes futurs OS. Je te laisse lire celui-ci sur Quinn et n'hésite pas à me proposer les personnages que tu souhaiterais me voir publier.

**- Mlie : **Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et que cet OS t'ait autant plu. Je n'exclus pas d'écrire à un moment ou un autre une suite à certains points de vue, mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur les personnages pas encore exploités. Avec un peu de chance tu vas autant apprécier Quinn que Brittany.

* * *

**- Quinn :**

Quinn n'était pas quelqu'un de distant, d'égoïste ou d'hautain comme elle le laissait croire. Sous son apparence de fille inaccessible et quelque peu froide, elle était douce, aimante et gentille.

Comme toutes les adolescentes, elle appréciait passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis et s'amuser avec eux était une habitude qu'elle n'aurait manquée pour rien au monde.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Assise à la table habituelle du glee club, située dans un coin du réfectoire, Quinn observait distraitement ses amis et écoutait d'une oreille lointaine les différentes conversations qui régnaient autour d'elle.

Sam faisait une énième imitation plus ou moins réussie d'une acteur tragiquement oublié par le temps. Mercedes décrivait avec engouement la nouvelle robe qu'elle avait dénichée à un Kurt attentif. Seul Blaine semblait comme elle, perdu au milieu du reste du club se divisant en un brouhaha de sujets aussi variés que contradictoires. Elle lui adressa un petite sourire réconfortant et piqua de sa fourchette une feuille de salade dans le bol devant elle.

Rachel arriva d'un pas rapide et décidé vers eux. Quinn souleva un sourcil quand elle claqua bruyamment son plateau sur le bord de la table et ébouriffa sa frange pour la remettre en place.

- Regardez sur quoi je suis tombée sur le panneau d'affichage près de la bibliothèque, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un affichette pliée en deux de la poche avant de son sac de cours.

Santana marmonna une remarque désagréable ce qui lui valut une petite tape de la part de Brittany et Quinn tendit la main pour attraper la feuille.

- "Séance exceptionnelle du _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ ce vendredi soir minuit à Lima", lut-elle.

Rachel acquiesça vivement un immense sourire ourlant ses lèvres et elle poussa Finn pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur le banc.

- N'est ce pas excitant ? On pourrait y aller tous ensemble ! J'ai déjà demandé à Mr. Schue, il nous autorise à emprunter nos costumes de l'an dernier.

- Je ne suis disponible, grimaça Mercedes.

- Moi non plus, continua Sam. Je rentre passer le week-end avec ma famille.

- Avec Finn on ne pourra jamais manquer le dîner du vendredi soir, expliqua Kurt l'air désolé.

Rachel eu l'air dépitée et baissa misérablement la tête vers son plateau. Quinn put presque entendre son esprit réfléchir à toute vitesse à une solution pour assister à cette projection de minuit.

- Pourquoi ne ferrions-nous pas notre propre séance ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Rachel releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mercedes lui sourit en acceptant vivement, mais Blaine se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en cherchant à capter le regard de Kurt.

- Je ne pourrai jamais… soupira-t-il. Mes parents n'accepteront pas avec la route que je mets pour rentrer à Westerville.

Son petit ami sembla capter son désespoir et proposa une solution pouvant convenir à toute la chorale :

- Je peux demander à mon père et à Carole pour le faire à la maison, commença-t-il. Ils sont en déplacement pour sa campagne et je suis certain qu'ils accepteront. En plus, vu que la séance du glee club est annulée demain matin, vous pourriez passer la nuit à la maison.

Rachel reprit sa tirade en lançant des sourires radieux à l'ensemble de la table avant de s'éclipser pour trouver Mr. Schue et réclamer les différents costumes pour la fin de la journée.

Blaine serra discrètement la main de Kurt et susurra un "merci".

* * *

Vers vingt et une heures, Quinn gara sa voiture derrière celle de Tina, déjà stationnée devant la résidence des Hudson-Hummel, et attrapa son sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit et des vêtements de rechanges avant de se diriger vers le seuil de la porte.

Elle ignora le regard interrogateur du voisin de Finn et de Kurt qui la dévisagea quand elle claqua la portière et sourit en sautilla jusqu'à l'allée de graviers. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et contempla son reflet dans la vitre de la porte. Ce costume était réellement génial et lui allait à merveille. Lorsque Mr. Schue était arrivé l'an dernier en annonçant que le glee club reprendrait le_ Rocky Horror Picture Show_, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné autant s'amuser à interpréter le rôle de Magenta.

Même si la représentation publique n'avait pas eu lieu, la pièce faisait partie de l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Elle avait eu l'occasion de découvrir une comédie musicale qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela et s'était rapprochée de Kurt, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru avant de rejoindre la chorale.

Quinn avait réellement adoré passer du temps avec lui durant les répétitions et même quelques fois en dehors des cours. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se voir pour travailler sur leurs costumes chez elle et avaient pris un ou deux cafés ensemble après les cours dans les semaines ayant suivies la fin de l'aventure Rocky Horror du glee club.

Puis, Kurt avait rencontré Blaine et avait été transféré à la Dalton Academy. Quant à elle, elle avait jonglé entre Sam et Finn, chose dont elle n'était pas particulièrement fière. Leur amitié encore fragile n'avait malheureusement pas survécue. Ils se voyaient le week-end lorsque Kurt rentrait de la Dalton Academy et lorsque Quinn traînait chez les Hudson-Hummel pour voir Finn.

Kurt lui ouvrit la porte, vêtu de son costume de Riff Raff, et elle lui sourit en s'avançant pour l'enlacer fortement contre elle. Un sourire espiègle étira ses fines lèvres et il entrelaça ses mains au siennes pour la saluer comme leurs personnages avaient l'habitude de le faire. Elle rit et souleva leurs mains pour laisser glisser ses bras contre les siens. Kurt l'invita à entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où tous les autres New Directions étaient déjà regroupés et installés sur les canapés et autres sièges.

Tina et Brittany discutaient tranquillement, toutes deux habillées en Colombia. Santana, elle aussi en Magenta, avait un bras passé autour de la taille de sa petite amie et observait d'un air dégouté les versions glee club de Brad et Janet s'embrasser langoureusement sur le sofa. Mike, en Eddie, était assis entre le fauteuil d'Artie, allias Docteur Scott, et Sam, portant le célèbre caleçon or de Rocky et un débardeur lui aussi doré.

Blaine et Mercedes, déguisé en Eddie et Frank-N-Furter, sortirent de la cuisine des saladiers de friandises dans les mains et Quinn avança pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Puck.

- Trois Eddie, sourit-elle en laissant glisser son regard entre Mike, Blaine et lui.

- Je ne porte pas de costume, contredit-il.

Kurt secoua la tête en passant derrière eux et introduit le DVD dans le lecteur. Rachel repoussa violemment Finn en le voyant faire et se redressa pour se concentrer totalement sur l'écran.

Le film débuta et Santana se fit un plaisir de comparer ses propres lèvres à celles du film. Tout le monde l'ignora et Rachel sautilla presque jusqu'à ce que _Dammit, Janet!_ ne commence et ne se priva pas de la reprendre en choeur avec la Janet Weiss initiale. Santana lui demanda sans délicatesse de la fermer, ce qu'elle ignora totalement trop occupée à chanter chaque chansons et à réciter chaque réplique en même temps que son personnage.

Lorsque _Time Warp_ débuta, Kurt se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver près de Quinn et ils se lancèrent un regard entendu. Il débuta à chanter en même temps que Riff Raff et elle en fit de même lorsque Magenta ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis une bien meilleure Magenta que toi, Fabray, s'exclama Santana en croisant les jambes.

- Tu es les lèvres, Quinn est Magenta. Chacun son rôle, Santana, surtout que le costume lui va beaucoup mieux qu'à toi.

Quinn rit et tapa dans la main de Kurt. Santana allait répliquer, mais Mercedes protesta en même temps que Rachel. Kurt haussa les épaules en faisant un clin d'oeil à Quinn et se re-blottit contre le torse de Blaine.

Ils finirent le film en reprenant chacun leur tour les différentes chansons. Mais ce n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit qu'ils commencèrent à se disperser. Finn et Rachel montèrent se coucher, Puck alla grignoter un dernier morceau de pizza dans la cuisine, Santana et Brittany décidèrent de rentrer chez elles et Artie les salua avant de rejoindre la chambre d'amis. Mercedes et Blaine aidèrent Kurt à débarrasser les différents verres, cartons de pizzas et saladiers vides.

Quinn resta à discuter avec Mike et Tina dans le salon en préparant le canapé pour y passer la nuit.

* * *

Tous étaient couchés, mais Quinn continuait à se tourner et à se retourner sur le canapé incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle soupira en replaçant le coussin lui servant d'oreiller. Près d'elle, Puck ronflait bruyamment et Mike et Tina dormaient enlacés sur le matelas pneumatique placé au centre de la pièce.

Quinn ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, mais renonça vite en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Elle observa la pièce en s'enroulant dans le plaid que Kurt lui avait prêté et fronça les sourcils en entendant une conversation étouffée par les ronflements de Puck. Elle se releva et s'approcha silencieusement de la cuisine. Elle colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte, puis décida de l'ouvrir en reconnaissant la voix de Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine étaient tous deux installés autour de la petite table de la pièce, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains et discutaient tranquillement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle quand elle entra et lui adressèrent un sourire amical.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se justifia Quinn.

Blaine acquiesça en poussant la chaise à côté de lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

- Une tasse de thé ? proposa Kurt en se levant avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Quinn accepta volontiers et s'installa sur la chaise indiquée. Kurt remit la bouilloire en marche et sortit une tasse ainsi qu'un sachet de thé des placards muraux. Il revient peu de temps plus tard pour déposer la boisson devant elle. Quinn le remercia et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour souffler sur le liquide brulant prenant peu à peu une teinte foncée.

- On a l'habitude de redescendre pour une boisson chaude, expliqua Kurt en récupérant son mug pour avaler une gorgée de thé.

Elle acquiesça ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce genre de petites attentions, aussi banales et anodines soient-elles, faisaient d'eux un couple différent en tous points. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents et leur relation paraissait être l'une des plus solides que Quinn avait eu l'occasion de voir. Impossible de les comparer à un couple de lycéens puérils et inconscients. Il y avait bien plus entre eux, un avenir et des projets certains. Et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse de voir Kurt avec quelqu'un.

Blaine était exactement le garçon dont il avait besoin et elle se sentait fière en les voyant ensemble. Kurt avait fait tellement de chemin depuis leur rencontre et était très loin du jeune homme à qui elle lançait des slushies et dont elle se moquait au détour d'un couloir à l'époque où elle était encore une cheerio vénérée de tous et non une jolie jeune fille étant malencontreusement tombée enceinte. Son ami était devenu quelqu'un de merveilleux, tout comme elle. Ils avaient grandi et muri ensemble grâce au glee club.

Quinn attrapa la main de Kurt et la serra gentiment dans la sienne. Il lui sourit avant de tourner son regard vers son petit ami qui commença à leur reparler de la soirée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, pourtant Quinn n'est pas un de mes personnages favoris. Son amitié avec Kurt est intéressante et je l'avoue, je l'adorais dans le rôle de Magenta.

J'espère que vous avez, vous aussi, aimé ce point de vue. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

La semaine prochaine, pour changer, je vous ferrai découvrir le point de vue d'un Warbler : Hunter.


	16. Hunter

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponses à**** Billie : **Merci beaucoup pour la lecture de mon recueil, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécies. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cet OS vu que visiblement tu adores les Warblers.

* * *

** - Hunter :**

Pour tout avouer, Hunter se moquait totalement de Blaine, de Kurt et surtout de Klaine. Sérieusement, les New Directions avaient-ils atteint leur maximum de débilité ou pouvaient-ils faire encore pire que des noms de couples ?

Mais, heureusement, il savait très bien tirer avantage de chaque situation. Même lorsque celle-ci impliquait Kurt et Blaine.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama soudainement Sebastian en se redressant vivement sur un coude.

Hunter souffla en détournant le regard de son livre et observa son colocataire fixer l'écran de son ordinateur portable posé sur son lit.

- Pourrais-tu faire moins de bruit, demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

- Je n'y crois pas ! continua Sebastian en l'ignorant.

Il soupira en essayant de retrouver la phrase où il était arrivé.

- Seb, ferme-la.

Sebastian détourna enfin le regard de l'écran de son ordinateur portable et le foudroya du regard. Hunter lui offrit un sourire narquois et tourna la page de son livre. Il caressa distraitement le crâne son chat lové contre lui et reprit sa lecture. Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, mais Hunter décida de l'ignorer.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserait, insista Sebastian en faisant courir un doigt le long de son torse.

Il ne réagit toujours pas jusqu'à ce que son colocataire déboutonne le bas de sa chemise pour laisser glisser sa main sur la peau de son ventre. Hunter fit claquer sa langue contre palais et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il fronça les sourcils et ancra son regard à celui de Sebastian.

- Quoi ?

Sebastian sauta du matelas pour aller récupérer son ordinateur et le lui tendit. Hunter se redressa pour s'adosser à sa tête de lit et observa l'écran.

- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé regarder ?

- Là, soupira Sebastian en montrant du doigt une actualité sur sa page d'accueil Facebook.

_Blaine Anderson est passé de "en couple avec Kurt Hummel" à "célibataire"._

- Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? souffla Hunter.

Sebastian le poussa pour qu'il lui fasse de la place et ignora la plainte du persan d'Hunter, qui sauta du lit indigné pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

- Blaine Anderson est célibataire, insista-t-il.

_Blaine_ _Anderson_… Il avait comme l'impression de connaître ce nom, mais ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait pu l'entendre.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir le persuader de coucher avec moi sans que sa sangsue de copain ultra coincé et barbant n'apparaisse.

Hunter souleva un sourcil ne comprenant pas en quoi cela pourrait le concerner.

- Et, avec un peu de chance, il va surement revenir à Dalton.

Hunter tourna la tête vers lui et croisa le sourire radieux de son colocataire.

Ah, mais oui ! Blaine Anderson comme _le_ Blaine Anderson des Warblers. Leur ancien soliste adoré et vénéré dont le portrait recouvrait toujours les murs de la salle commune. Blaine le modèle et ami de toute la chorale jusqu'à son départ soudain pour McKinley l'an dernier.

- Tu penses qu'il va se re-faire transférer ici ? s'intéressa soudainement Hunter.

- Je l'espère, il a vraiment de superbes fesses et un sourire adorable. S'il compte rester dans son lycée de losers, ça sera un énorme gâchis.

Hunter acquiesça l'air songeur et cliqua sur le profil de Blaine.

Il ouvrit ses images et sélectionna le premier dossier appelé "Nationales". Sebastian grimaça et il commença à faire défiler les photos, insensible aux commentaires désagréables du jeune homme ou à ses rires moqueurs. Il ne releva pas les innombrables critiques sur le nez d'une chanteuse, ni sur les yeux bridés d'une jeune asiatique. Sebastian pouvait critiquer qui il voulait quand il le voulait, Hunter ne soulevait même plus un sourcil. Il ne l'entendait même plus, comme s'il s'était totalement assimilé au bourdonnement constant que représentait les pics de son colocataire.

Hunter s'arrêta un instant sur une photographie, sans aucun doute prise après leur victoire, et l'observa un moment. Toute la chorale était réunie et brandissait fièrement leur trophée, d'immenses sourires radieux étirant leurs lèvres. Il grinça des dents avant de passer à la photographie suivante, qui se concentrait uniquement sur Kurt et Blaine.

Le couple était assis sur une banquette en velours prune devant une table basse recouverte de verres contenant des cocktails en tous genres. Blaine avait le bras passé autour de la taille de Kurt et celui-ci était blottit contre son torse. Ils souriaient à l'objectif et semblaient pitoyablement heureux.

Un rictus malsain étira lentement les lèvres d'Hunter face à cette vision. Les Warblers auraient du aller jusqu'aux Nationales depuis longtemps déjà. Ils étaient une chorale respectable et digne, pas une bande de gamins croyant du plus profond de leur être qu'un jour ils deviendraient des stars internationales.

Les New Directions n'avaient pas l'étoffe de gagnants et n'étaient que de simples petits losers de Lima, Ohio. Tout le contraire des Warblers. Mais Hunter savait également que leur chorale avait perdu de son éclat sans leur charismatique et talentueux soliste. Il devait y remédier.

Après tout, s'il avait rejoint la Dalton Academy c'était bien dans le but de redonner le prestige aux Warblers. Il les détailla un moment de plus avant de serrer l'épaule de Sebastian.

- Réunis-moi les Warblers, demanda-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Trouve-moi tous les Warblers pour une réunion d'urgence, je sais comment récupérer ce que les New Directions nous ont volé.

Sebastian souleva un sourcil, mais haussa les épaules en attrapant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il tapa un message groupé qu'il envoya à tous les membres de la chorale pendant qu'Hunter détaillait l'immense coupe reposant sur un meuble derrière Kurt et Blaine.

- Pour une fois tu avais raison, continua Hunter. Cette rupture m'intéresse.

Il allait récupérer leur soliste, déposséder les New Directions d'un de leurs meilleurs atouts et assurer la victoire aux Warblers. Tout cela grâce à sa capacité à tirer bénéfice de chaque occasion et, pourquoi pas, du malheur des autres.

Il ne se souciait peut-être pas ni de Kurt ni de Blaine, mais leur récente rupture ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me souviens que l'on m'avait demandé, il y a un moment déjà, si je comptais écrire des points de vue négatifs sur Klaine, et bien avec celui sur Hunter je vous le confirme. Il ne sera pas le seul, même si je ne prévois pas d'en écrire des tas.

Cet OS n'est pas très long, malheureusement le personnage n'a pas été assez exploité pour que je puisse me l'approprier sans le détourner, mais j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur. Même sans la présence de Kurt et Blaine.

Pour les prochains points de vue, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster régulièrement comme je le fais actuellement. Avec mes révisions et épreuves, je posterai beaucoup moins régulièrement et reprendrai mon rythme habituel dès que le bac sera terminé.

J'attends vos avis et à bientôt pour l'OS sur Kitty.


	17. Kitty

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout le monde, mais ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire.

* * *

**- Kitty :**

Kitty se moquait des losers du glee club et de leurs problèmes existentiels basés sur les solos qu'ils méritaient.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait la plupart du temps. Au fond, elle les appréciait et se sentait elle-même en leur présence. Ils ne la jugeaient pas et elle essayait de ne pas être trop désagréable avec eux. Du moins avec les membres actuels, car les anciens n'étaient que des soi-disant futures stars désespérées et nostalgiques revenues pour essayer de les éblouir avec leur éclat passé.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Sylvester te cherche, informa Kitty au détour d'un couloir.

Elle avança d'un pas digne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres en imaginant Blaine se retourner pour voir d'où pouvait provenir sa voix. Elle rejoint le gymnase le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, insensible aux regards envieux qu'elle suscitait sur son passage. Elle sourit intérieurement sachant parfaitement l'effet que faisait les cheerios sur les élèves banals de McKinley. Ils rêvaient de cette queue de cheval parfaite qui balançaient à rythme régulier dans son dos, ils admiraient le pouvoir de cet uniforme rouge et blanc, assez court pour afficher sa plastique de rêve et assez intimidant pour vous offrir une protection optimale.

Kitty n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour sa première année et elle ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là. Elle comptait bien devenir capitaine avant sa dernière année, prendre la place d'Anderson et remplacer cette pétasse de Becky.

Elle poussa les portes menant au gymnase sûre d'elle et se plaça entre deux autres cheerios pour commencer à s'échauffer. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, l'allure élancée et svelte s'avança dans le gymnase en souriant l'air nostalgique. Kitty avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais ne se souvenait plus d'où ni comment. Elle haussa les épaules, sûrement encore un élève venant repeuplé le lycée pour quelques jours. Cela arrivait toujours au glee club. Il ne passait pas deux semaines sans qu'un ancien membre ne revienne dans le but de leur apprendre comment devenir aussi géniaux qu'eux.

_Pathétique_, pensa Kitty en retournant à son entraînement.

Coach Sylvester entra quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de près par les deux co-capitaines. Blaine écarquilla les paupières et s'arrêta net. Un immense sourire ridiculement heureux étira ses lèvres et éclaira son visage. Becky grogna une insulte en lui tapant les fesses pour le faire avancer. Il ne réagit même pas et le jeune homme châtain le rejoint les mains dans les poches, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

Blaine l'attrapa vivement par les épaules et le serra fermement contre lui. Le châtain rit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ça y est, Kitty se souvenait de lui. Sylvester le lui avait présenté en début d'année, c'était une fois de plus un ancien membre des New Directions revenu sur terre en se fracassant à la réalité. Il rêvait d'être adulé, mais avait été obligé de rester dans cette ville de losers. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais l'avait croisé de nombreuses fois en présence de Blaine. Il était son petit ami, même sans suivre leur histoire inintéressante elle le savait. _Tout _le glee club le savait, Blaine avait passé des jours à roucouler quand ils avaient enfin décidé de se remettre ensemble.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda le châtain entre deux rires cristallins.

- Tellement, approuva Blaine en le relâchant à contre cœur.

Becky passa près d'eux en crachant un commentaire désobligeant et Sue attrapa son porte-voix en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle cria à Blaine de rejoindre l'équipe et fit signe à l'autre jeune homme de la rejoindre. Il souleva un sourcil, mais obéit et avança jusqu'à la table devant les gradins, lui servant de bureau.

- Bande d'incompétentes voici Porcelaine, annonça-t-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir sur la chaise pliante voisine à la sienne. Il est, dans cette pièce, la seule personne a avoir réussi à faire gagner les nationales à cette équipe.

Le dénommé Porcelaine esquissa un rapide sourire et Blaine hocha vivement la tête comme pour confirmer les dires de Sue.

- Il est revenu pour je ne sais quelle raison et je suis certaine qu'il sera aussi déçu que moi par votre médiocrité pitoyable et inacceptable. Maintenant bougez vos fesses et en place ! hurla-t-elle dans son appareil.

Il sembla perplexe, mais ne protesta pas et resta docilement assis sur le siège en plastique rouge. Kitty poussa Blaine, qui l'observait toujours un sourire idiotement fier collé aux lèvres, avant de se placer devant Brittany.

Sue mit la musique en route et tous exécutèrent leur enchaînement, fait de sauts et déplacements complexes, sous son regard neutre. Ils se placèrent rapidement et en rythme en pyramide. Kitty releva la tête à bout de souffle et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la main de Brittany lui broyant l'épaule gauche. Elle grimaça fortement, ses propres bras tremblants autour du corps de la cherrio la portant. Elle se força à sourire et fixa un point derrière sa coach pour éviter son froncement de sourcil sévère.

Enfin, Brittany retira sa main pour descendre précautionneusement et Kitty dut se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. Elle descendit à son tour et la foudroya du regard.

- Kitty ! hurla Sylvester une fois la pyramide complètement démontée.

Elle se tourna vers elle et croisa le regard noir de sa coach.

- Prends la place de Kate.

Sue reposa son mégaphone et quitta la pièce, suivie de près par Becky se dandinant quelques mètres derrière.

Kitty siffla en se retournant vers Brittany. Elle venait de se faire reléguer au rang de porteuse à cause de cette cruche ! Elle devrait porter l'intégralité de l'équipe, car Brittany n'avait pas su correctement se positionner. La jeune fille, elle, souriait innocemment en écoutant Blaine faire le compte rendu de la répétition aux quelques filles encore présentes autour de lui.

Kitty s'approcha d'eux au même moment que le garçon châtain et le visage de Blaine et de Brittany s'illuminèrent instantanément. Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre elle. Il rit en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir et tendit sa main libre à Blaine, qui y entrelaça immédiatement la sienne. Kitty leva un sourcil lorsque Brittany se recula en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Kurtie, déclara-t-elle.

- Moi aussi Britt, assura-t-il.

Kitty souleva un sourcil, à elle, il n'avait pas manqué. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle lui avait seulement balancé quelques remarques désagréables, mais avait été obligée de supporter les pleurnicheries de Blaine à chaque fois que Will proposait une chanson pathétiquement romantique. Puis, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris, ils s'étaient sautés dessus au mariage raté de Will et Emma et il était redevenu le sujet de toutes les conversations alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas remis ensemble. Désormais, il était à nouveau son petit ami et Blaine parlait de lui chaque jour et souriait dès qu'il recevait un message. Il avait même arrêté de regarder les lèvres de Sam comme s'il voulait lui lécher le visage et ne grimaçait plus lorsque Tina rougissait après qu'il l'ait subitement attrapée par la main.

Définitivement, la présence de Kurt ne lui avait pas manqué. Avec ou sans lui dans les parages, sa vie était la même. Contrairement à Brittany qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle en lui racontant tout ce que Santana lui avait dit sur leur vie à New York. Blaine, lui, avait complètement délaissé l'équipe et ne semblait plus remarquer autre chose que le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il serrait sa main dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe et le couvait d'un regard émerveillé.

Kitty grimaça en rejoignant les vestiaires, elle les appréciait peut-être mais ne comprenait pas ce lien qui les unissait les uns aux autres. Ils avaient beau se disputer, rompre et se trahir, leurs sentiments gagnaient toujours. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à démêler et à comprendre toutes les tromperies et alliances des anciens membres, mais savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là de se séparer définitivement. Kurt et Blaine en étaient la preuve. Ils s'étaient appréciés, aimés, trompés, disputés et réconciliés, mais n'avaient jamais perdu contact. Ils savaient au fond d'eux que rien ne pourrait les éloigner à jamais.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour le point de vue de Kitty, qui sera suivi par celui de Cooper. Il a tardé à arriver, mais j'espère qu'il plaira.

Je n'ai pas encore fini mon bac vu que je passe mes oraux de langues cette semaine, donc je ne reprends pas encore mes publications régulières. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain OS.

A bientôt et merci.


	18. Cooper

**Sous les yeux de…**

* * *

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt intenses pour moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier, ça me touche beaucoup.

Et merci pour vos encouragement pour mon bac, je l'ai eu et j'espère que ça a été pour ceux d'entre vous qui le passait également.

* * *

**- Cooper :**

Cooper avait retenu une chose du rôle de grand-frère : il se devait de se chamailler avec son cadet.

Cela tombait bien puisqu'il adorait embêter Blaine. Chaque occasion était bonne à prendre, il n'en laissait passer aucune. Et à en croire son dernier séjour en Ohio, il venait de se faire un allié de taille. Un certain Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Kurt devrait arriver vers vingt heures, annonça Blaine en passant un poivron rouge sous l'eau.

_Seize_, pensa Cooper en observant son frère et sa mère préparer le dîner.

- En parlant de Kurt...

_Dix-sept._

- ...je lui ai proposé de venir passer le week-end à la maison pendant que vous seriez à Chicago avec papa, continua-t-il.

Leur mère acquiesça en se penchant pour récupérer une poêle dans un tiroir et Blaine commença à couper son poivron en lamelles tout en parlant de la dernière réunion du glee club. Cooper appuya son coude contre le comptoir du bar et continua à les écouter d'une oreille distraire, esquissant un sourire narquois à chaque fois que le prénom de Kurt passait les lèvres de son petit frère.

- Kurt pense que...

- Vingt ! s'écria Cooper en se redressant brusquement.

Blaine se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Cooper lui sourit innocemment et Blaine haussa les épaules avant de se retourner pour continuer de couper les légumes.

- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux dresser la table, Coop'.

Il acquiesça et se leva pour sortir les assiettes du buffet du salon.

- N'oublie pas qu'on est cinq ce soir, Kurt mange à la maison.

- Vingt et un, fredonna-t-il en quittant la cuisine d'un pas léger.

Blaine fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais Cooper l'ignora et disposa les assiettes sur la table.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnette retentit aux alentours de vingt heures, Blaine chantonna qu'il allait ouvrir. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'observer dans le miroir du couloir et réajusta son cardigan. Cooper secoua la tête et se pencha pour pouvoir apercevoir le hall d'entrée.

Son frère ouvrit la porte et aussitôt Kurt vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Blaine laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à les lier autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Kurt soupira d'aise, les paupières toujours closes, et pencha la tête pour reconnecter une seconde fois ses lèvres aux siennes.

Cooper sauta du fauteuil du salon pour les rejoindre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et salua joyeusement le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Cooper, répondit Kurt en repoussant doucement Blaine.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça fermement, insensible au regard noir de son petit frère.

- Comment va le merveilleux petit ami de mon Blainey ?

- Très bien, gloussa-t-il.

- Il parle de toi tout le temps, continua Cooper en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et en l'entraînant vers le salon.

Blaine les suivit en soupirant et s'installa à la droite de Kurt. Il attrapa sa main et y entrelaça ses doigts sans obtenir de réaction du jeune homme, occupé à répondre à la multitude de questions que son frère lui posait.

Cooper donnait des anecdotes à propos de certaines de ses auditions, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et leur père entra dans la pièce en leur adressant un signe de tête.

- Salut papa, s'exclamèrent Cooper et Blaine sur un ton plus ou moins enjoué.

- Bonsoir monsieur Anderson, salua poliment Kurt.

Il leur sourit distraitement en retirant sa veste de costume et déposa sa mallette dans un coin du salon.

- Kurt dîne à la maison, informa inutilement Blaine.

_Vingt-deux_, pensa Cooper.

* * *

Ils étaient passés à table et discutés tranquillement de leurs journées et projets pour le week-end, tandis que Cooper continuait à comptabiliser le nombre de fois que son frère évoquait le prénom de son petit ami. Il écoutait Blaine parler de l'effet de leur duo sur les membres du glee club, attentif au moindre mot pouvant se rattacher à Kurt.

Cooper avait commencé à compter le nombre de fois que Blaine prononçait le prénom de son petit ami le jour de son retour en Ohio, trois jours plus tôt. Il était sincèrement épaté par l'habitude qu'avait pris son petit frère à insérer le prénom de Kurt dans la plupart des conversations sans même s'en rendre compte. Parler de lui paraissait tellement naturel, Cooper trouvait cela à la fois drôle et adorable.

- Vingt-sept ! s'écria Cooper au milieu de la conversation. Nouveau record, Blainey.

Kurt souleva un sourcil en se tournant vers son petit ami dans le but de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- De quoi parles-tu, Coop' ? demanda leur mère en reposant sa fourchette et en échangeant un regard perplexe avec son mari.

- Blainey a évoqué Kurt vingt-sept fois aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il comme si cela était évident.

Elle hocha inutilement la tête et Blaine haussa les sourcils, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu comptes le nombre de fois où je parle de Kurt ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais, tous les jours depuis mon arrivée. T'en es à une trentaine, mais je suis sûr que tu es capable de faire plus d'ici mon départ.

Blaine le dévisagea sans savoir comment réagir et Kurt pouffa, s'attirant les regards étonnés de tous les Anderson.

- Kurt ! protesta Blaine.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et se re-concentra sur ses légumes.

- Trente-huit, chantonna Cooper et Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire.

Cooper ignora son frère qui le fusillait du regard et mordilla dans son morceau de pain.

Il adorait réellement embêter Blaine.

Lors de ses séjours en Ohio, rien n'était plus drôle que ses froncements de sourcils, ses regards noirs et son air embarrassé. Blaine était le petit frère parfait à embêter, réagissant à chaque fois et lui offrant en permanence de nouveaux sujets de chamailleries. Il ne désirerait pour rien au monde arrêter de le taquiner ainsi et ne s'en lasserait jamais. Après tout, c'était bien le rôle d'un grand-frère, non ?

Cooper lança un regard circulaire à la table et croisa la lueur de malice dans les yeux bleus de Kurt. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, agacer ce pauvre petit Blainey avec le soutien de son petit ami ne pourrait être que plus amusant. Il nota mentalement de demander à sa mère de les placer côte-à-côte leur du prochain repas familial, histoire de se divertir au milieu des cousines et oncles avec qui il n'avait aucun sujet de conversation.

Ils finirent le repas dans le calme et Kurt glissa son numéro de téléphone dans la main de Cooper en récupérant sa veste.

- Je te parie qu'il dépasse la quarantaine d'ici vendredi. Tiens-moi au courant, chuchota-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Personnellement, je trouve que cet OS n'est pas mon meilleur, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. J'attends vos avis dessus.

Je ne vais malheureusement pas me remettre à publier régulièrement pour le moment, car je n'ai pas trop le temps et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire par contrainte. Je voudrais aussi me re-concentrer sur mon autre fiction, _Le tintement du verre brisé_, que j'ai délaissé ces derniers temps.

Le prochain point de vue sera celui d'Emma.

A bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous.


	19. Emma

**Sous les yeux de…**

* * *

**Réponse à Cox : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies autant l'OS sur Cooper. Je te laisse découvrir le point de vue d'Emma, bonne lecture.

* * *

**- Emma :**

Emma n'était pas simplement la conseillère d'orientation de McKinley. Elle était le premier adulte que les élèves du glee club venaient voir pour trouver une solution à un problème, résoudre un conflit ou réconcilier un couple.

Mais bien qu'elle adorait son métier, elle préférait distribuer des dépliants et des brochures universitaires que voir deux âmes soeurs se disputer dans son bureau.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

* * *

Emma nettoyait précautionneusement son clavier d'ordinateur à l'aide d'une brosse à dents, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Elle releva la tête pour faire signe à son visiteur d'entrer et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel étudiant à la recherche de conseils sur son orientation ou sa vie personnelle. Non, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un élève parmi tant d'autres mais Kurt Hummel.

Bien qu'elle savait que les élèves du glee club avaient pris l'habitude de venir la voir dès que la distribution d'un solo ne leur convenait pas ou après une relation houleuse avec un autre membre, elle n'était pas habituée à le voir derrière sa porte vitrée.

Kurt était rarement venu la voir seul. Il avait toujours été accompagné par Rachel, Mercedes ou Blaine. Et même si voir un membre de la chorale débarquer dans son bureau au bord de la crise de larmes ou d'hystérie ne l'étonnait plus, elle ne savait absolument pas ce que Kurt pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait quitté Lima pour New York et ne semblait ni affolé ni à bout de nerfs.

Emma l'autorisa à entrer, curieuse de connaître la raison de sa venue.

- Madame Pillsbury, vous acceptez toujours les thérapies de couples ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le détailla un moment, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question, puis se résigna à hocher silencieusement la tête.

Il la remercia et lui demanda s'il pouvait repasser après les cours avec Blaine. Puis il sortit du bureau, laissant une Emma perplexe derrière lui. Elle récupéra sa brosse à dents et se remit à nettoyer son clavier d'ordinateur en se demandant pour quelle raison Kurt et Blaine avait besoin de ses conseils conjugaux.

Emma savait qu'il y avait déjà eu des problèmes et conflits dans le couple qu'ils formaient. Elle avait essayé de les aider l'an dernier lors de la semaine Whitney et se plaisait à penser qu'elle leur avait été d'une grande aide. Lorsque Will lui avait annoncé, un soir en rentrant à l'appartement, qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, elle lui avait sauté au cou et adressé un sourire rayonnant à Blaine en le croisant le lendemain dans les couloirs du lycée. Alors, pourquoi Kurt voulait renouveler l'expérience de la thérapie de couple ? Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble que depuis quelques mois et ne pouvaient pas déjà avoir des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Comme prévu, Kurt revint en compagnie de son petit ami dès la fin des cours. Il trainait Blaine, visiblement mécontent, jusqu'à son bureau et y pénétra en ignorant les protestations du jeune homme.

Emma referma le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter pour s'occuper des deux jeunes hommes venant de faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une thérapie de couple, Kurt, gémit Blaine en observant son petit ami prendre place dans un des deux fauteuils face au bureau.

Kurt l'ignora et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Emma rangea rapidement les quelques stylos posés près de son ordinateur, avant de se racler la gorge et de demander à Kurt d'expliquer pourquoi il avait entraîné Blaine ici, alors qu'il ne désirait clairement pas se retrouver face à elle..

- Son stupide club de super-héros, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Blaine soupira en s'enfonçant dans le siège qu'il occupait. Kurt l'ignora et expliqua ce qu'il lui reprochait.

- Je suis venu le chercher hier soir après des cours et il m'a rejoint en costume.

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait le déranger dans la situation.

- Blaine a toujours aimé se déguiser et je le sais. Que ce soit l'uniforme de Dalton, les costumes pour le glee club ou l'uniforme des cheerios, il a une étrange passion pour les costumes. Mais de-là à se balader partout en collant et cape…

Blaine se massa la nuque, l'air ennuyé.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un collant et une cape, Kurt, siffla-t-il. Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici, ce n'est qu'un costume pour un club !

- Je t'ai emmené ici pour la même raison que tu l'as fait l'an dernier lors de la semaine Whitney. Je veux régler nos problèmes.

- Mais quels problèmes ? s'énerva Blaine. Il n'y a que toi qui a un problème. Tu trouves mon costume et mon club ridicules et tu veux que je quitte tout !

- Tu appelles ça une activité extra-scolaire ? Tu te balades dans le lycée habillé comme un enfant se prenant pour un super-héros et tu te fais appelé Blackbird. T'as même réussi à convaincre la moitié du glee club à faire pareil. Sans parler de Becky et de Beiste !

- Nightbird, corrigea Blaine. C'est Nightbird et non Blackbird. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'ai rejoint un club de super-héros te dérange. Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur tes clubs, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai laissé coudre des boutons et décorer des cupcakes, alors fais la même chose !

Kurt croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine en le fusillant du regard.

Emma les dévisageait tour-à-tour, les yeux écarquillés, interdite devant la scène se déroulant dans son bureau. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi une simple histoire de club et de costume pouvait conduire Kurt et Blaine à se disputer sous ses yeux. Après tout, les membres du glee club ne revendiquaient-ils pas la différence ? Et se déguiser en super-héros après les cours pouvait être pris comme une différence, non ?

- Mes clubs n'étaient pas complètement débiles ! s'écria Kurt.

Blaine entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla ses grands yeux mordorés, l'air choqué comme s'il venait de se faire gifler.

- Ils servaient à quelque chose et non pas à avoir l'air ridicule, continua-t-il sans remarquer le visage peiné de son petit ami. Tout ce que tu as à gagner c'est un slushie quotidien.

Kurt se retourna vivement vers Blaine, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier se leva vivement en récupérant son sac et quitta rapidement le bureau en claquant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

- Euh… je, bégaya Emma. Je pense que tu viens de le vexer, Kurt.

Il lui offrit un sourire crispé et la remercia pour l'information d'un ton ironique.

* * *

Emma ne s'attendait pas à les revoir, pourtant ils revinrent le lendemain l'air coupable. Kurt s'excusa de s'être énervé contre elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et elle lui sourit pour accepter ses excuses.

- Nous avons tous les deux réfléchi à notre dispute d'hier, expliqua Blaine en triturant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Bien, acquiesça Emma. Et qu'avez-vous à en dire ?

- J'ai été stupide, commença Kurt. Ce n'est qu'un club et si Blaine aime en faire partie, c'est tout ce qui doit m'importer. Même si ça doit impliquer des réunions de super-héros et des costumes en polyester absolument hideux.

Emma lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Blaine pour l'inviter à parler à son tour.

- Au départ, je n'ai pas rejoint ce club, car je l'aimais. Je l'ai fait pour m'occuper et ne pas penser au fait que Kurt était à des milliers de kilomètres de Lima. Je me suis inscrit à des clubs plus idiots les uns que les autres, mais les ai rapidement appréciés. Alors oui, dire que je me déguise en super-héros après les cours tous les lundis et mercredis ça peut faire rire, mais ça m'a aidé à combler la distance entre nous, puis à penser à autre chose qu'à notre rupture et aux remords que j'éprouvais.

- Je suis désolé, Blaine, s'excusa Kurt en posant une main sur son épaule. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi important pour toi. C'est juste que je connais ce lycée et je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi si tu déambules dans les couloirs avec ton déguisement. J'ai été assez martyrisé pour mon style vestimentaire et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Blaine lui adressa un doux regard avant d'attraper sa main pour la glisser dans la sienne et caresser ses phalanges du bout des doigts.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un gang de super-héros pour me défendre. Becky est très intimidante en abeille.

Kurt pouffa et Emma les observa d'un regard bienveillant.

- Alors, je compte sur elle pour garder un oeil sur Nightbird, susurra Kurt en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Emma sourit, heureuse de les voir à nouveau se réconcilier sous ses yeux. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour leur avenir ensemble, mais détestait tout de même les voir de disputer sur les chaises face à son bureau.

Blaine sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'Emma aimait son métier plus que tout. Elle appréciait aider les élèves pour choisir une université, mais adorait encore plus les aider à gérer et dépasser leurs conflits. Pour cela, elle savait que le glee club ne la laisserait pas tomber. Son bureau continuerait à ressembler à celui d'un psychologue tant que la chorale existerait. Venir la voir pour résoudre leurs problèmes était une habitude, tous s'étaient déjà retrouvés assis sur les mêmes chaises que Kurt et Blaine au moins une fois dans leur scolarité. Et Emma se faisait un plaisir de les accueillir et de les aider avec ou sans dépliants.

Concernant Blaine et Kurt, les dépliants étaient en option. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils se connaissaient et se comprenaient bien trop pour qu'un morceau de papier ne serve à le leur expliquer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici pour l'OS sur Emma. Le suivant sera celui de Mercedes.

J'attends vos avis et à bientôt.


	20. Mercedes

**Sous les yeux de…**

* * *

- **Mercedes :**

Mercedes avait toujours apprécié arpenter les boutiques avec Kurt à la recherche de la pièce idéale.

Pour elle, cela était devenu une habitude de faire les magasins avec lui. Sauf que depuis un peu plus d'un an, certaines de leurs virées shopping en duo s'étaient transformées en trio.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

- Kurt ! haleta Mercedes à bout de souffle en se stoppant devant le casier de Blaine, où son meilleur ami se trouvait en sa compagnie.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle. Kurt souleva un sourcil et elle s'appuya à la porte métallique proche de son visage pour reprendre sa respiration. Blaine referma silencieusement son casier et rangea un livre de cours dans son sac à bandoulière avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, chérie ? demanda gentiment Kurt.

- Sam. Il m'a invité au Breadstix vendredi soir et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre.

Il hocha la tête sous son regard alarmé.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, Kurt. Je dois trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce rendez-vous.

Kurt lui adressa un sourire rassurant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis sûr que Sam te trouvera géniale avec ou sans nouvelle robe, la rassura Blaine.

Mercedes fronça le nez en lançant un regard étonné à son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai que pour toi l'apparence semble être secondaire, répliqua-t-elle en détaillant Blaine de la tête aux pieds. Tu ressembles sans doute à un arc-en-ciel ambulant sans le moindre effort, tes cheveux sont ce qu'il y a de plus naturel et ta peau doit être douce et parfaite sans que tu aies à utiliser des soins.

Blaine grimaça avant de les saluer et de se diriger vers son prochain cours. Kurt sourit à son amie et raffermit sa prise autour de son épaule.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider pour trouver cette tenue, assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue puis s'enfuit pour rattraper son petit ami.

Mercedes soupira de contentement en observant distraitement Kurt passer son bras sous celui de Blaine.

* * *

Le soir même, Mercedes se trouvait à arpenter les boutiques avec Kurt et Blaine à ses côtés.

Ils n'étaient au centre commercial que depuis un peu plus d'une d'heure et après deux boutiques et trois tenues essayées, Kurt leur avait suggéré une enseigne implantée dans le centre depuis peu.

Mercedes s'était mise en quête d'une robe ou d'un ensemble, le couple jamais loin et toujours de bon conseil.

Elle leur présenta une jolie robe en soie couleur turquoise et tous deux l'observèrent avant d'hocher la tête. Elle sourit et se laissa entraîner par Kurt vers le fond de la boutique, où les cabines d'essayage se trouvaient.

- Alors ? demanda Mercedes en rouvrant le rideau taupe de la cabine une fois vêtue de la robe.

Kurt sauta de la banquette, où il était installé avec Blaine, pour s'approcher d'elle. Il la fit tourner pour observer le tombé du vêtement et recula de quelques pas en lançant un regard entendu au bouclé.

- Accessoires, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Mercedes les observa aller lui trouver de quoi agrémenter sa tenue. Ils réapparurent peu de temps plus tard avec de nombreux bijoux ainsi que quelques ceintures et foulards.

Blaine lui enserra la taille à l'aide d'une large ceinture en cuir noir pendant que Kurt passait plusieurs sautoirs argentés autour de son cou. Elle choisit une manchette tressée parmi les quelques bracelets qu'ils avaient ramené et la passa autour de son poignet gauche.

Quand ils eurent terminé d'accessoiriser sa tenue, ils la laissèrent se contempler dans le miroir en souriant.

- Cette couleur te va à merveille, s'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Et la coupe te met en valeur, ajouta Blaine en acquiesçant.

Elle les remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'observa longuement. Ils avaient tous deux raison, la couleur de la robe était magnifique. De même pour la matière et la forme. Mercedes se trouva radieuse et un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et Kurt vint s'y blottir en riant.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu as eu de la chance avec la robe. Il nous reste à trouver des chaussures et ça risque d'être moins rapide.

Elle fronça le nez, mais acquiesça. Cette partie n'allait pas être la plus facile. Déjà que Kurt avait rechigné face à plusieurs robes, hauts et jupes qu'elle lui avait présenté, alors les chaussures…

Il la poussa gentiment vers la cabine pour qu'elle se change et régla le tout avant de quitter la boutique.

Mercedes avait passer son bras sous celui de Kurt et l'écoutait déblatérer sur les escarpins qu'il imaginait suivre parfaitement avec sa nouvelle robe. Elle acquiesçait en temps voulu et ils suivirent Blaine dans la première boutique de chaussures qu'ils croisèrent.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le présentoir central et Kurt relâcha son bras pour rejoindre son petit ami vers les étagères plus reculées.

Ils lui proposèrent un paire de sandales écrues qu'elle refusa, car trop discrètes pour elle. Kurt l'empêcha d'acheter une paire de compensées corail et Blaine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand elle leur désigna des ballerines cloutées.

Elle soupira en observant des sandales argentés, lorsque Blaine posa sa main sur son épaule et lui proposa d'aller jeter un oeil à d'autres boutiques.

Ils venaient de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé du centre commercial, lorsque Blaine attrapa Kurt par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la vitrine d'une boutique de cravates et d'accessoires pour hommes.

- Désolé, addiction, expliqua-t-il à sa meilleure amie qui leur jeta un regard étonné en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

Mercedes s'approcha d'eux et les suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boutique. Blaine jeta un regard au portant des noeuds papillons, mais décida avec Kurt qu'aucun n'était réellement intéressant.

Elle les observa distraitement faire le tour de la boutique jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne s'arrête d'observer les foulards et se retourne vers Blaine en lui en tendant un.

- C'est celui sur lequel tu avais craqué le week-end dernier, non ? demanda-t-il en le lui prenant des mains pour le regarder.

Kurt hocha vivement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je pensais qu'il avait vendu le dernier cette semaine, continua Blaine.

- Il me le faut, déclara sérieusement Kurt. J'avais déjà imaginé plusieurs tenues avec, il irait super bien avec mon pantalon en daim anthracite.

Blaine acquiesça en lui passant autour du cou et Mercedes les regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres et une main sur la hanche.

- Le motif ressemble à la chemise que t'as acheter le mois dernier.

- Il y a des pois sur la chemise, là c'est des points de différentes tailles, corrigea Kurt.

Il le noua correctement et observa le rendu dans un miroir non loin de lui.

- Il te va super bien et avec l'ensemble bleu que tu as mis lundi dernier, il serait parfait.

- Je ne l'imagine pas trop avec le pull que je portais, mais c'est vrai qu'avec mon caban ça rendrait bien.

- Ou ton gilet gris et noir.

Kurt sembla étudier la proposition de tenue et Mercedes ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Ta veste en tweed serait bien aussi, continua Blaine.

- Vous faites tellement gays, commenta-t-elle sans se mêler à la conversation.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle l'air amusé et elle haussa les épaules.

- Il est super, mais coûte trois fois mon argent de poche de la semaine, grimaça Kurt. Je vais devoir aider mon père au garage pendant des _jours_ si je le veux.

Blaine fit la moue en l'observant le retirer.

Kurt haussa les épaules avant de le reposer et d'entraîner Mercedes vers l'avant de la boutique. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Blaine, qui regardait le foulard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et elle put presque l'entendre demander à la vendeuse de lui mettre de côté avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice, mais il l'ignora préférant entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Kurt.

Mercedes soupira d'aise en se faisant entraîner vers un autre magasin, pensant à combien Kurt et Blaine se ressemblaient et se complétaient.

Ils avaient le même amour pour la musique et plus particulièrement pour les comédies musicales. Un goût prononcé pour la mode et la beauté. Ainsi qu'une ambition, un talent et des rêves en commun. Et même s'ils pouvaient passer pour le couple gay cliché, ils se préoccupaient tout deux de l'autre et de son bonheur. Ils étaient généreux et attentifs aux besoins et désirs de leur moitié, d'une simple envie matérielle à un soutien moral sans faille.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut à peine surprise en apercevant Kurt arriver au lycée le lendemain matin, le foulard qu'il voulait nouer autour du cou.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous aimez ce point de vue shopping de Mercedes, qui est le vingtième OS de ce recueil.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire sur tous les personnages. Du moins pas ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec Klaine, comme certains de la saison 1. Je ne vois pas comment les amener à rencontrer Kurt et Blaine. Mais si vous avez des idées ou personnages à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas.

Je pense que le prochain personnage va vous plaire, car j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir la version de Sebastian.

Vos reviews me font très plaisir, donc ne vous gênez pas pour en laisser une et à bientôt.


	21. Sebastian

**Sous les yeux de...**

* * *

**Réponse à Billie : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu reprennes la lecture de mon recueil. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne me sens pas obligée de répondre aux reviews, je trouve ça normal et ça me fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour mon bac.

Je te laisse découvrir le point de vue de Sebastian vu que tu sembles impatient de le découvrir.

Merci de ta lecture et profite bien de cet OS.

* * *

**- Sebastian :**

Si Sebastian Smythe était totalement honnête, il avouerait qu'il éprouvait du remord face à son geste lors de la semaine Michael Jackson. Mais vu qu'il était Sebastian Smythe, ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela.

Prétendre que rien ne pouvait le toucher et qu'il était incapable d'éprouver de la compassion paraissait plus facile, alors autant s'en arrêter là et affirmer ne pas penser à ses actes.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

* * *

Sebastian s'était longuement demandé ce que Kurt Hummel avait de plus que lui. Il le trouvait moins beau, moins sexy et moins intéressant alors, pourquoi Blaine s'obstinait-il à rester avec lui ?

Certes, il était beaucoup plus gay et extravagant, mais qui est-ce que ça intéressait ? Ce n'était pas comme ci cela le rendait plus extraordinaire. Au contraire, Sebastian le trouvait encore plus pitoyable.

Définitivement, la raison pour laquelle Blaine continuait à rougir comme une adolescente effarouchée et à l'observer avec ses grands yeux noisette écarquillés et innocents restait un mystère pour Sebastian.

Du moins, jusqu'à la semaine suivant le duel Michael Jackson entre les Warblers et les New Directions. Après l'attaque du slushie décidée par Sebastian et dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et encore moins comment il avait réussi à obtenir le soutien des autres Warblers.

Il avait été le premier étonné lorsque le groupe avait soutenu son projet, alors qu'ils connaissaient presque tous Kurt et vénéraient toujours Blaine. Sans doute avait-il réussi à éveiller l'once d'amertume suite au transfert de leur soliste adulé... Sebastian n'en était pas sûr et, pour tout dire, il préférait ne plus penser à ce tragique incident.

_Incident_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Comme s'il allait arriver à leurrer quelqu'un en évoquant cet acte d'incident. Il l'avait prémédité, il connaissait les dégâts que ce slushie pouvait causer, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de voir cela comme un acte isolé et non voulu.

Sebastian n'était pas mauvais, il ne désirait pas blesser les gens uniquement par plaisir. Il cherchait juste à se protéger derrière son masque froid et ses critiques acerbes. Et Kurt avait dépassé les bornes. Il l'avait humilié en réussissant à garder Blaine et en répliquant avec aplomb à chaque insulte acide. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que le slushie blesserait Blaine.

Pourquoi s'était-il placé devant Kurt ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, personne ne faisait ça. Du moins aucune personne normale. Mais visiblement Blaine Anderson n'avait pas le même point de vue que Sebastian. Il ne semblait pas vivre dans une logique de chacun pour soi. Il était du genre à être blesser pour éviter à son petit ami de l'être.

Voir Blaine se substituer à Kurt avait étonné Sebastian, l'avait fait se sentir coupable. Pas seulement pour le sel et les dégâts causés à son œil. Cette histoire était entre Kurt et lui.

Sebastian ne s'intéressait plus réellement à Blaine. Le flirt avait perdu de son intérêt, il savait que le jeune homme ne pensait même pas vraiment à aller voir ailleurs. Sebastian arrivait simplement à le déstabiliser et à le faire se sentir aussi mal à l'aise que s'il se faisait draguer pour la première fois. Non, tout cela était entre Hummel et lui.

Ils se détestaient à coups de pics bien placés et de phrases tranchantes à souhait, cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Kurt n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui ainsi, de se moquer de lui et de le ridiculiser. Il ne supportait pas son air supérieur ou la lueur de défit qu'il lui lançait en posant sa main sur celle de Blaine ou en passant son bras sous le sien.

Alors, Sebastian avait décidé de venir voir Blaine pour s'assurer qu'il se remettait de son opération, mais n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire quand il retrouverait face à lui.

S'excuser semblait évident, encore faudrait-il savoir comment faire. Comment réussir à être convaincant et à se faire pardonner envers quelqu'un que vous avez envoyé à l'hôpital ? Blaine n'était pas débile, il n'accepterait pas facilement ses excuses.

De plus, l'attaque avait été basse et déloyale. Il savait que les slushies étaient une humiliation que les New Directions connaissaient bien, il en avait profité pour se l'approprier et perpétuer cette tradition pour s'en prendre à Kurt.

Désormais, Blaine se retrouvait allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, l'oeil bandé de gaz et compresses et sortant du bloc opératoire.

Sebastian resta à l'observer à l'écart, ne voulant pas qu'on le remarque. Il trouvait que lui rendre visite était une mauvaise idée tout à coup. Et il n'avait pas pensé à trouver Kurt lui tenant compagnie. Bien évidemment qu'il était venu lui rendre visite, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'avait juste pas imaginer venir voir Blaine et le trouver accompagner.

Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui et put presque entendre Kurt raconter sa journée à Blaine en lui tenant la main. Pour la première fois, il comprit ce que Kurt Hummel avait de plus que lui : l'amour. Un amour pur et sans limites.

Certes, Sebastian savait que Blaine aimait Kurt et inversement. Mais il n'avait fait que trouver cela pathétique, sans réellement réaliser que ce n'était pas juste quelques sentiments confus qui les unissaient. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait presque pu avouer qu'il enviait Kurt.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Lima Bean dans des conditions plutôt discutables, Sebastian ne voyait pas Kurt comme un simple parasite au rictus désagréable, au look discutable et à la répartie agaçante. Il avait sous les yeux le couple follement amoureux dont il avait tant entendu parler à la Dalton Academy. Kurt et Blaine faits pour se rencontrer au détour d'un escalier et tomber amoureux sur une chanson d'amour pour adolescents.

Sebastian secoua la tête pour se vider la tête de toutes ces pensées positives, presque pitoyables. Les voir interagir à travers la vitre de la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine avec amour n'allait rien changer à son aversion pour eux. Kurt continuerait à lui être insupportable et Blaine resterait le Warbler un peu trop gentil et naïf aux grands yeux écarquillés.

Il ne se mettrait pas soudainement à les voir autrement, même pas en rêve. Il s'appelait Sebastian Smythe, pas Kurt Hummel, et ne se laissait pas distraire par l'amour et toutes ces conneries de sentiments.

Sebastian soupira en observant Kurt passer une main sous le menton de Blaine, l'air concerné et lui sourit avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. Pas de doute, ce n'était pas car au fond de lui il regrettait le jet du slushie, que sa vision sur Blaine et Kurt évoluerait. L'amour n'était pas son truc, surtout pas celui dégoulinant de guimauve, de tendresse et d'attentions dont ils faisaient preuve.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui et Sebastian se retourna pour croiser le visage bienveillant d'une infirmière. Elle posa ses chaleureux yeux verts sur lui, une main sur la hanche. Il la dévisagea, s'attardant sur son badge indiquant le prénom Carole.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il secoua négativement la tête ayant changer d'avis sur sa visite.

- C'est bon, j'allais partir.

Carole hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner vers la salle réservée au personnel hospitalier non loin.

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans noir, Sebastian se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici pour l'OS sur Sebastian, différent des habituels par sa structure et son écriture.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis, car Sebastian est un personnage que je sais très apprécié et j'ai un peu d'appréhension face à vos réactions.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé sur qui portera le prochain point de vue, mais je vais sans doute me concentrer sur un personnage secondaire car je vous ai gâtée avec Mercedes et Sebastian à la suite.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt


End file.
